Terrordom Duelist
by CMXB
Summary: A young man was chosen by the icons of horror to be their avatar to arc v world to spread fear while saving the fates of three girls.
1. Chapter 1 duelist of terror

**Chapter 1 The duelist of Terror**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v or the horror characters in this story**

**Real world**

I was watching the yugioh arc-v the episode being when Zarc appeared.

I should introduce myself my name is Kane Mason I have Black hair, pale skin, red eyes, with a black jacket, ragged pants and black shoes, my voice is similar to Tomura shigaraki in the dub some people would look at me and say I'm a goth but my eyes and skin are natural and I'm a fan of horror movies.

I was watching the show when everything turned black.

I woke up in a black space and said:"where am I?"

"Welcome to the world in between." A voice said behind me a turned back to see the Djinn from Wishmaster.

"Wait your the Djinn how is this possible?" I said shocked at what I'm seeing.

"Simple human you've been chosen to be the duelist for the world you know as Arc-v." Djinn said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You see we need a duelist to be able to exist in that world to strike fear so we chosen you to be our duelist and will also help you since you seem to be attracted to three of those bracelet girls so with our help you can win their hearts." Djinn offered.

I thought for a moment and the chance of winning Ruri, Rin and Serena so I nodded.

Djinn smiled and gave a me a duel disk that looks like the ones they in the show only black and has a skull where the decks placed on its mouth.

"Good luck human"Djinn said and everything flashed with a bright light teleporting me to Heartland city in ruins.

I looked around exploring when I heard a scream when I saw the source it was Ruri running from Yuri.

"You know this game is starting to bore me so how about you duel me and get this over with" Yuri said.

"Then how about you duel me instead." I said making my pressence known.

They looked at my direction and Yuri asked:"and you are?".

"Lets say your next opponent so how about it." I said activating my duel disk which now as a blood red blade.

Yuri chuckled and said:" Alright I'll duel you then the girls next."

**Duel**

**Yuri 4000 LP**

**Kane 4000 LP**

"I'll start first I summon Ophrys Scorpio". Yuri summoned a scorpion like plant atk 1200.

"Then his effect allows me to summon a Predaplant from my deck like my Darlingtonia Cobra." a snake plant hybrid appeared next to the other atk 1000.

"Now darlingtonia cobra effect allows me to add a fusion spell from deck to my hand which i'll now activate it, now two beautiful flowers Become one to give birth to a new A Terror, FUSION SUMMON." Yuri said as his monsters fused together.

"Now appear Starving Venom fusion Dragon." his dragon appeared 2800 atk.

Ruri was shocked to see the dragon but I still looked calm as I knew he would do this trick.

"Next I activate the quick attack spell card this allows venom dragon to attack this turn." Yuri said.

"Now my dragon attack him directly." He ordered as Starving venom attacked me.

"I special summon a monster from my hand."I said to Yuri confusing him.

The attack was blocked and they saw a pale kid in front of me and the kid a cat sound before vanishing and creeping Ruri out.

"Terrordom Toshio effect when I get attack I can special summon it to the field in defense." I said making Yuri grunt.

"Well you got lucky, I'll get you next turn."Yuri said.

I chuckle at his reaction and said:"Really luck then hown about this I activate another monster from my hand." I said surprising both of them.

"Come forth Terrordom Poltergeist." I said as a ghost like demon with long limbs appeared 2500 def.

"Poltergeist effect when a monster is destroyed I can special summon him to the field then discard my entire hand to draw 2 cards." I said as I draw.

"So what that thing still too weak compared to my dragon so for now I set a card facedown and end my turn." Yuri said.

"My turn draw." I draw my card and smiled "Now I activate the spell card dark gift, when this cards activated I can sacrifice my monster to draw cards equal to its level." I said.

"What?" Yuri asked surprised.

"And the best part any monster drawn by this effect if their level 4 or lower and I can summon them, now Poltergeist I sacrifice you to activate my card and since hes a level 5 I can draw 5 cards." I said as Poltergeist vanished as I draw the cards"I now summon Terrordom Leatherface, Dr west and Ghostface." Leatherface looked wore a apron and a leather face like mask and has a chainsaw. 2000 atk level 4

Dr west wore a lab coat and was carrying a medial bag. 1800 atk level 4

Ghostface wore a white mask a black robe. 1500 atk level 4

"So three level 4 monsters I can guess where this is going." Yuri said.

"Now I overlay my three monsters, Devourer from space appear now to give me victory I XYZ summon rank 4 The Blob." The blob is a red slime monster 0 atk.

Yuri looked at it and laughed:" You did all that to summon something with no attack."

"The blob gains 1000 atk for each Xyz material it has." I said as the blob gain 3000 atk.

"Amazing he summoned a xyz monster stronger than that dragon"Ruri said but was still creeped by his other monsters.

Even if he attack when venom dragons destroyed his monster will also be destroyed and he will take damage equal to its attack. Yuri tought.

"I activate Blob effect now I can attach you dragon as a xyz material to it." I said surprising Yuri as the blob devoured venom dragon as another material appear 4000 atk.

Yuri was shocked at what he just saw.

"What's wrong afraid of my own monster well how about a closer look Blob attack him directly and finish this." I said with a menacing smile as the blob bashed Yuri into the wall behind him finishing the duel.

Yuri vanished back to Academia as Ruri approached me and said:" That was amazing your cards are very strong."

"Thank you." I said to her.

"Even if they were a little creepy hey why don't we talk back to the resistance base we need someone like you on our side" Ruri offered.

"Leed the way."I said as she lead there.

Ruri no matter what Academia won't take you or the others I promise that, so be preprared for a nightmare Leo. I tought as I turned around.

**Terrordom Toshio level 1 atk 0 def 0 zombie dark eff: when your opponent declares a direct attack special summon this card.**

**Terrordom poltergeist level 5 2000 atk 2500 def fiend dark eff: Cannot be normal summon/set must be special summon when a monster you control is destroyed then discard your entire hand draw 2 cards.**

**Terrordom leatherface level 4 2000 atk 500 def warrior dark eff: once per turn this card gains 400 atk.**

**Terrordom Dr. West level 4 1800 atk 500 def spellcaster dark eff:special summon a monster from either GY to your side of the field and it becomes zombie type.**

**Terrordom ghostface level 4 1500 atk 1000 def warrior dark eff: when this cards destroyed special summon a "Terrordom" with 1500 or lower atk.**

**Terrordom the blob rank 4 xyz 0 atk and 0 aqua dark 2 or more level 4 monsters eff: this card gains 1000 atk for each xyz materials attached to it, once per turn it can attach a monster on the field to it a xyz material and when it would be destroyed by battle detach xyz material.**

**Dark gift normal spell: tribute a monster on your field then draw cards equel to its number and if their any level 4 or lower monsters among them special summon them .**

**Note: Heres Idea i had the terrodom are cards based on horror movie characters so their be guys like freddy and jason so wait till then and thank you for reading this chapter i know the duel was short but Yuri got caught off guard by Blob effect so thats why he lost.**

**Update: While I was editing the story I cut a part by accident which how venom dragon attack first turn, also heres the cards effects.**


	2. Chapter 2 Obelisk force nightmare

**Chapter 2 Obelisk force nightmare.**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v or the horror characters in this story**

Ruri was leading me to their base and I decided to make small talk:"So we never introduced each other my names Kane."

"Oh right my names Ruri and your deck really uh interesting." Ruri said with a nervous tone.

"Thanks and what about yours?"I asked her.

"Oh its lyrical." Ruri said.

" Interesting deck it can be very strong used the right way." I complimented her.

"Thanks." Ruri said.

They heard a noise they went to check it out to reveal three members of the obelisk force and Ruri friends Sayaka, Allen, Yuto and her brother Shun.

"We found you know resistance scum."Said obelisk force member.

´Shun was about to activate his duel disk when they heard a voice."Shun."

Shun turned to see Ruri running up to him and said:"Ruri you ok." he smiled.

Ruri smiled and said:"Yes it was thanks to my new friend." she pointed at me making her friends confused while Shun stared at me.

"Hey wasn't Yuri supposed to capture her?" Said the red gem obelisk.

"Maybe she ran." Said Yellow one.

"Doesn't matter will capture her now." said green one.

I walked up in front of them and said:" yeah that's not happening your gonna face me." and I activated my duel disk.

"Are you crazy your gonna duel all three memebers by yourself." said Allen.

"Thats right I'm gonna show these a nightmare to be seen while this way might also help seeing my skills to join you guys." I said with a grin.

Shun looked at me and said:"Fine duel them and show us your skills."

Everybody from xyz dimension was in shock at what he said.

"You heard the man lets do this lets hope you guys give me more of a challenge then the other guy."I said to them.

This shocked the obelisk force and one said:"wait you beat Yuri thats impossible."

"Enough talk lets do this." I said to them as they activated their duel disks.

**Duel**

**Kane 4000 LP**

**Obelisk Force Red 4000 LP**

**Obelisk Force Yellow 4000 LP**

**Obelisk Force Green 4000 LP**

"I'll start first." I looked at my hand and saw a spell that will make this fun.

"I activate field spell Creepshow." the field was changed that to a abandoned movie theater behind me theres the screen and everybody looked around.

"Whats this supposed to do make us watch a movie." Said green.

"Oh no just the begining of your nightmare I activate its effect." I said.

A hand rose from the ground surprising everybody else and climbing through was a rotting corpse of a old man and it said:" Wheres my cake?" 1800 atk.

Everybody got a chill when they saw it.

"Meet the father token a vengeful spirit." I said with a creepy smirk. " now I set two facedowns and end my turn."

"This guy giving me the creeps well no matter draw." said Red.

"I summon acient gear hunting hound." a mechanical dog appeared atk 1000.

"Now his effect allows me to deal 600 damage to your life points." hunting hound fired at me as a raised my arm to block it**. ****Kane 3400.**

"I end my turn." Said red.

" My turn draw I summon hunting hound and his effect deals damage again." yellow said another hunting hound appeared and attack me. **Kane 2800.**

"Now his second effect allows me to fusion summon with the other hunting hound from my hand Fusion summon appear now double Hunting hound."Appeared a two headed version of hunting hound atk 1400."I end my turn."

"Now my turn I summon Hunting hound and his effect deals damage to you." said green. **Kane 2200.**

"Now I play double fusion this allows me to fusion summon twice so I'll send two Ancient gear hunting hound to summon double hunting hound and then fuse him with the third to fusion summon triple hunting hound." A three headed version hunting hound appeared atk 1800.

I looked at them and I started to laugh confusing everybody.

"Whats wrong with him." Said Yuto.

"What's so funny?" Said green.

"Oh just this I activate a trap card." I said Surprising the obelisk force." Terrordom Carousel" a carousel appeared in the middle as each hounds were inside and started spining around.

"Now heres the deal if my opponent as 2 or more monsters they must choose to keep on while sending the rest to the Graveyard." I said shocking them.

"No way that means they lose two monsters." Said Sayaka.

"Alright that's two of them out." Said Allen.

"now who's it gonna be." I said to them as they looked at each other.

"Triple hunting hound stays." said green and the ride stops with two guns pointing at the other two and shooting them horrifying the everybody else.

"Man thats was brutal." Said Allen.

Green locked angry and said." I set two face downs and end my turn."

"My turn draw." I looked at my hand and then." I activate the second effect of Creepshow." Plants started to grow on the obelisk force facedowns.

"Whats this?" said green.

" Creepshow second effect you cannot activate spells or traps until my next turn." I said to them.

"That means he shut downs their spells and traps, good then he gets more time." said Yuto as Shun simply stares at me.

"Now I activate two copies of speed up the film." As tow speels appeared with the ghost of creepshow on it with pointing at the screen. "these cards allows me to activate creepshow again," I said.

"What?" said. red.

"And since I played two cards, two more effects are activated third effect." a giant wave of water appeared behind me and destroyed Triple hunting hound surprising the obelisk force.

"Fourth effect" A crate appeared and a monster appeared from it 2000 atk.

"Creepshow third effect destroys a monster on the field while the third special summons a crate monster token to the field and now father token attack the red one with vengeful strike. father token delivered a punch to the red one. **Red 2200**

**"** Crate monster attack the yellow one with demise slash." monster slashed at him. **Yellow 2000**

"Well this is getting boring especially when the end is near." I said to them confusing them all.

"Well I end my turn." I said.

"My draw and I summon ancient gear knight" Said red atk 1800 and I interrupted him.

" I activate my final trap Terrordom Deal." A trap revealing Djinn giving a two cards.

"By paying half my life points I can play two spells from my graveyard." I said **Kane 1100.**

"Wait two spells?" Said red nervous.

"Thats right I'll play the two copies of speed up the film now I can activate the final effects of Creepshow fith being your monsters lose 500 atk." Knight got swarmed with cockroaches and his attack dropped 1300 atk.

"And the final one make me win the the Duel." I said shocking everyone.

The screen glowed as the Creepshow spirit appeared and attacked the obelisk force winning me the game.

They vanished and the resistance approached.

"Hey your pretty good." Allen said.

"Thanks so can I join your group?" I asked Shun and he said:"Lets talk in the base first then I'll make a choice." I nodded and followed them as my mission is getting one step closer.

**Creepshow field spell (its always treated as a terrordom card)**

**you can only activate each effect once per turn in order.**

**1 special summon a Father token (level 4 zombie dark 1800 atk 500 def eff cannot be destroyed by battle)**

**2 your opponent cannot activate spells or traps until your next turn**

**3 Destroy a monster on the field**

**4 special summon a Crate monster token ( level 5 dark beast 2000 atk and 1500 def)**

**5 all monster your opponent controls loses 500 atk**

**6 you win the duel**.

**Speed up the film normal spell eff: target a creepshow card on the field and activate its effect.**

**Terrordom carousel normal trap eff: If there are 2 or more monsters on your opponent side of the field**

**Terrodom Deal normal trap eff: ****pay half your life points to activate two spells from the graveyard.**


	3. Chapter 3 dark plan for a bright future

**Chapter 3 dark plan for a bright future.**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor.**

After defeating the Obelisk force Shun showed where their base which is filled with different tents for the people and gathered everyone to a tent to talk about me.

Shun turned to me and asked:"we want to know what your intentions are?"

"It's simple really I absolute detest Academia since they just destroy homes for their own benefit, and all I want is to show them a true nightmare they will never forgot."I said with a creepy smile.

Everyone was a bit creeped out and Shun asked:"Where did you get that duel disk it doens't seem to be the ones from here or Academia?"

"Simple it's a special custom duel disk that I was able to get since it matches me perfectly."I lied to them who my benefactor is.

"Then show us your extra deck."Shun said to confirm who I work for.

"Very well." I said as I showed them, there was only Blob the XYZ monster.

"It's A XYZ." Yuto said.

"Yeah and a really strong one." Allen said seeing it.

"You seem trust worthy for now."Shun said with a frown.

After that they showed me a place to stay and I went to sleep.

When I woke up I noticed I'm back in the same void as before and there was Djinn again sitting in his throne.

"Very well our avatar you planted the seed of fear in Academia but you still need to do more."Djinn said.

"I know it's only a start."I said to him.

"I called you to tell you something about your Duel disk it do you remember the shadow games." Djinn said with a grin.

"How could I forget, the ancient times where duel monsters were used to play with the loser losing his soul so what about it." I said.

"Your duel disk as the ability to absorb soul into it not only will make us stronger but also you and we will give you rewards for your deeds."Djinn said.

I stared at my duel disk and said:"So it can absorb souls, then I must capture a specific one to for you guys to tell me this."

"Quite so we need the soul of Zarc."Djinn said.

I got surprised and said:"Zarc uh, well it should be simple since hes a seperate being from Yuya and the others and Ray."

"She's more of a bonus."Djinn said.

"Good she can go to hell when shes gone Ruri, Serena and Rin won't have to be afraid since Leo will lose his daughters soul and since I'm now in the mood I get his soul as well."I said making Djinn smile.

"Very good, also when you have both of their soul you can reshape the world to whatever you like since it will belong to you and as a reward we give you this." Djinn said as a light covered me and now I'm now wearing armor (Vanitas armor), I looked at my new suit and was impressed.

"You can call it when you need it, now go forth our avatar." Djinn said as the dream ended.

Three days have pased since I joined the resistance, me and Ruri became friends along with the other guys here but Shun still kept a eye on me and I made a name for my self as the grim reaper, Obelisk force crumbled before me when I defeated them in a duel and now I wanted to try something.

I stood before three defeated Oblelisk force members in my armor.

"Well looks like you lose and the perfect guinea pigs." I said as I raised my duel disk and the skull eyes glowed red as they got absorbed into it as they screamed.

I felt my power growing as I laughed and I walked to see the rest of of the place and I saw something interesting.

I saw Barret going after Serena.

"Lady Serena you must come back to Academia."Barret said.

"No I need to prove my self to the Professor and fight with my allies."Serena said angry.

I looked and them and said:"Well this is my lucky day I get Serena and then I'll get Rin."

I made my pressence known as they saw me in my armor.

"Wait your the grim reaper."Barret said shocked to see me.

"That's right and what do we have here two Academia soldiers."I said with a dark voice.

"Finally I'll prove myself by defeating you." Serana said with a smile as she activated her duel disk.

Barret stood infront of her and said:"No Serena your not ready to face this man I'll duel him." He activated his duel disk.

"Very well let's see what your made off." I said as I activated my duel disk.

**DUEL**

**Kane 4000 LP**

**Barret 4000 LP**

"I shall got first." Barret said as draws his card." I now play beastborg fusioner" a spell appeared that showed two monsters in a machine."with this I can use monsters on my field or hand to fusion summon a Beastborg monster, I shall fuse phanter warrior and dark sentinel.

**Fusion summon**

"Come forth Beastborg Panther Predator" a cyborg version of panther warrior appeared 1600 Atk.

"Now my monsters effect I can now deal you damage equal to half it's attack." Barret said as Panther shot a beam out of it's chest at me, I blocked it with my arm. Kane LP 3200.

"Now I set a face down and end my turn." Barret said a face down appeared.

I rubbed my arm and said."Not bad, but not good enough I draw." I draw a card." I now activate the field spell Camp Crystal Lake." the entire place was replaced by a camp with a lake and it was night.

Barret and Serena looked around and she said:"What's this for, to sing camp songs."

"No it's protects my monsters while also having a powerful second ability which allows me to special summon Terrordom Jason to the field." A zombie like man appeared with ragged clothes, wielding a machete and wearing a hockey mask appeared 2500 atk.

Barret and Serena were stunned seeing a monster like that.

"Now I also summon Terrordom Candyman." A black man wearing a long coat and has a hook for a hand appeared 2000 atk.

"Candyman's effect now I can choose a monster on you field it loses 400 atk and you take 400 damage."Candyman opens his coat to reveal his own rib cage and bees came out of it that swarmed Panther and Barret 1200 atk Barret 3600 LP.

"Now Jason effect allows to gain 500 atk points." Jason 3000 atk.

"Now Jason attack Panther Predator with Dark slash." Jason appeared next to Panther and raised his machete sliced right through it. Barret 1800 LP.

"I now activate Damage Condenser by discarding a card I can now special summon a monster from my deck with atk equal or less from the damage I took so I summon pitch-black warwolf." a werewolf appeared with a sword 1600 atk.

"Candyman attacks Warwolf." Candyman charged at warwolf and stabbed with his hook Barret 1400 LP.

"So you survived well it's only a matter of time, I set a facedown card." a facedown appeared on my field.

Serena was stunned to see Barret losing badly.

"My turn draw, I activate pot of greed."Barret draws two cards."Now I activate monster reborn to summon Phanter Predator in defense mode." Phanter appeared again.

"I activate his effect again to deal damage." Panther shot another beam at me Kane 2400 LP.

"Now I set a card and end my turn." he set a card.

"Before that I activate my facedown card Terrordom death mask." A iron mask with nails on each side appeared on panther neck.

"What is this?" Barret asked shocked to see it.

"Death mask is a trap card that equips to my oppenents monster and in the end phase destroys it and since where in the end phase." I said as the mask closed on panther as he fell down to the floor then it vanished.

Barret and Serena were shocked to see the monster die like that.

"Now my turn draw, now guys finish this." I said as my monsters charged at Barret sending him flying and ending the duel.

Barret was teleported back and Serena looked ready.

"You don't scare me I can beat you."Serena said with a bit of fear in her.

I jumped behind her and gave her neck chop knocking her out, then sent a virus to her duel disk from allowing her to go away.

"Now with Serena here I'm getting closer to my dream, It's not the way I wanted to meet her but at least I can feel there isn't those parasites in her deck so she safe."I said as I picked her up and brough her to the base.

**Academia**

Leo Akaba was sitting in his throne receiving the report from Barret that Serena was in the XYZ dimension and he lost to the Grim reaper, this Reaper has been ruining his plans to get his daughter back every Obelisk force either lost and returned with injuries or dissapeared.

"I might need to send stronger soldiers to defeat him Yuri said that someone defeated him with the same deck they must be the same person so I need to send my best soldiers to duel him to recover Ray xyz half and Serena." Leo said as he makes his plans.

Yuri came in and said:"Professor I heard about this Grim Reaper uses the same deck as the one that defeated me so I request to go back to get him."Yuri said with anger.

"You'll get your chance but you will go with others to defeat him once and for all."Leo said.

Yuri frowned but nodded and he prepared himslef.

**Note: Kane now has Serena It might be a little fast but Serena is the type to rush ahead so she could go to XYZ dimesnion on her own.**

**Camp crystal lake field spell (Its always treated as a "terrordom" card) "Terrordom" monster you control are unnafected by your opponent card effects and if you have Terrordom Jason in your hand special summon it.**

**Terrordom Candyman level 4 2000 atk 1000 def fiend dark eff: Once per turn pick monster your opponent controls it loses 400 atk and deal 400 damage to your opponent.**

**Terrodom Jason level 6 2500 atk 2000 def zombie dark eff: If this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY special summon it in the end phase once per two turns this card gains 500 atk.**

**Terrodom Death mask normal trap card equip this to a monster your opponent controls and destory the equiped monster in the end phase.**


	4. Chapter 4 Feisty girl duel

**Chapter 4 The feisty girls duel**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor.**

After returning to base and taking my armor off I placed Serena in my bed and call everyone to see her.

Shun walked in with everyone with him and he asked:"Kane why did you call us to come here?"

"Well look at this."I said revealing Serena whose face was facing the opposite direction.

They where shock to see her uniform and Shu said angry:"Why did you bring a academia member I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"Shun wait let him explain."Ruri said trying to calm him down.

"It's very simple look at her face." I said while turning Serena head to face them they all got shocked that she looks like Ruri.

"Is this some kind of joke why does this girl have Ruri face?"Shun asked still shocked at seeing her.

"Well I don't know but she seemed to be valuable to Academia since she ran and a soldier there tried to make her come back and remember someone there tried to kidnap Ruri so maybe theres a clue there so I brought her here beacuse she can tell us something."I said making up a lie.

Most were a little nervous having a member of Academia here, Yuto believed what I said as she can prove to have some use but Shun didn't like it at all by looking at his glare.

"Also don't worry I was able to hack her duel disk making it not be able to transport her back and not give out our location so she's trap here."I explained to them.

"Well at least thats good but how your gonna get her to tell us?"Ruri asked.

"Well I'll have to convince her the error of Academia because she seem to never see what they do so maybe she can be a ally to us so she will be in my care for now."I said to them and they accepted while Ruri pouted a bit.

They left the and I continued to watch Serena as she sleeps I touched her cheek as I tought to my self: Serena with you here I am close to saving you, Ruri and Rin from Academia I just need to find a away to synchro dimesion while making sure everyone safe here.

I slept next to her and went to my dreams to be welcomed again by the Djinn.

"Well well looks like someone getting lucky, now you got two girls theres only one left for you dream to come closer oh those souls you sent were a very nice gift."Djinn said with a grin.

"Well at least you guys are happy so I noticed something I only have XYZ will I also get fusion ans synchro?" I asked him.

"But of course we just want to give them when your in Standard so you won't get caught so how about a few more xyz and one let's he wanted to come after learning about academia." Djinn said as my duel disk glowed.

"Well thanks I got go before Serena wakes up."I said and he nodded and the dream ended.

I woke up and saw Serena about to wake up.

She looked around and saw me and said:"Where am I you resistance scum."

"Calm down nothing's going to happen to you." I said to her with a smile.

She tried to activate her duel disk to transport her but it's not working.

"What did you do to my duel disk?" She asked angry at me.

"Well we couldn't let you return to Academia to tell where our base is so I locked the function so your stuck here."I said to her.

She growled at me and said:"So what are going to do to me?"

"Simple I want to know first what is Academia plan." I asked her.

"Well since I'm not going anywhere it simple it's to create a utopia the professor want's to merge the four dimensions."Serena said.

"Pft yeah right." I said not believing tha.

"Are you mocking his great plans." She said angry at me.

"Why yes I am since that so called utopia is harming innocent lives here." I said to her and she was shocked.

"That can't be." She said.

"Really did you ever see what the obelisk force does here?" I asked her.

"No, I only heard them talking when they return but that's it."She said.

I looked at at her and wasn't that surprised since she was mostly a sheltered girl but maybe I can help her.

"So what's your name?" I asked her.

"Serena." She said.

"Well Serena I'm Kane and how about this, you tell me everything that you know about academia and I will help you have a better home a place where you can have true friends." I said to her.

She looked at me confused then said:"Well only in one condition you beat me in a duel."

I was shocked to hear that and said:"Really why?"

"To see if your trust worthy and I won't follow some loser."She said.

I shrugged and lead her to a spot where we could duel without alerting the enemy.

We arrived at a underground arena and the group where there watching.

"Kane why she want's to duel you?"Yuto asked.

"Because she the strong will type and will only follow if I beat her in a duel."I said to him as everyone nodded.

**DUEL**

**Kane 4000 LP**

**Serena 4000 LP**

"I'll start." I said as I looked at my hand. "Now I summon Terrordom Leatherface in attack mode." the chainsaw wielding maniac appeared on the field 2000 Atk.

"Those weird monsters again."Serena said.

"Now I set two facedowns and end my turn." I said as two face downs appeared.

"It's my turn draw." Serena draws her card." I'll now play polymerazation to fuse Lunalight blue cat and purple butterfly to fusion summon Lunalight cat dancer." A humanoid cat lady appeared 2400 atk.

Shun growled at the sight of the fusion and I said:"Shun calm down what you expect she had to have a fusion deck."

"Now Cat dancer attack the freak." She ordered her monster as Cat Dancer spun around and before it strikes.

"I activate a facedown reverse bear trap." My facedown oppened and bear trap like mask clamp it self on Cat dancer and she stopped attacking trying to take it off.

"Wait what is this?"Serena said shocked to see the trap then remembere. "It's like the one you used againts Barret."

"Why yes you when a monster attacks my reverse bear trap negates the attack then equips it to you monster and in the next standby phase you monster gets destroyed and I think you know what will happen."I said to her.

Serena looked shock as she saw her monster desperetly trying to take off the device.

"Again with the disturbing cards."Allen said freaked out.

"What did you expect with his deck." Saya said still creeped out.

Serena thought at what do to and said:"Like hell I'll let my monster die like that, I play fusion recovery letting me get Purple butterfly and polymeraztion back then I'll fuse again using Cat Dancer and Purple Butterfly to fusion summon Panther dancer."Both monster fused making the trap fall of Cat dancer and then panther dancer appeared 2800 atk.

I smiled and said:"I am impressed Serena you saved your monster from a gruesome death."

"Yeah well I just didn't want her to die like that so now I place a face down and end my turn." She said as a face down appeared.

"Now my turn draw." I draw my card" Now I sacrifice my Leatherface to bring out Terrordom Jason."The hockey mask wearing slasher appeared again 2500 atk.

"I remember that one."Serena said as she remembers Jason defeating Barret.

"Well this next one is going to more unique I play the spell card dark shape." A spell card appeared showing a shadow in alley."I can target a monster I control and special summon a monster from my deck with a level lower than his so come on out Terrordom Michael Myers." A big man wearing dark clothes, a white mask with brown hair and wielding a knife appeared 2100 atk.

"Even so neither of those monsters can beat Panther dancer."Serena said.

"Well not now but after this it will be I play my facedown Metalmorph and equip it to Jason but he will not be around as I send him to the grave to bring out a more powerful version."Jason exploded and in his place stood a new version of him he was wearing a skin tight clothing, his mask is made of metal has a robotic arm and leg and his eyes are red as he stares at his enemy 3000 atk.

Everyone look stunned at seeing Jason like that.

"Meet Jason X now he shall attack with cybernatic slasher." Jason attacked using his machete cutting Panther **Serena LP 3800.**

"I now play my facedown lunalight reincarnation dance this allows me to add two lunalight monsters from my deck to my hand so I add black sheep and blue cat."Serena said.

"It won't matter." I said confusing Serena."Michael can attack twice per turn." and Serena got shocked.

"Now Michael attack and end this duel with Silent slasher." Michael charged in and sliced at Serena making her fall to the ground and winning me the duel.

Serena got up and looked at me and said:"Well looks like you win, well a deals a deal I have pride as a duelist."

I smiled and I went to introduce her to the rest of the group.

**Next day**

Serena got along with the group except Shun since he still doens't trust her and Ruri a bit jealous at her because of the times she would undress infront of Kane because of her ignorance.

Kane, Serena and Ruri where observing the town to check for any obelisk force members on inside of a building.

"See anything?"Ruri asked me as I looked around with binoculars.

"Nope nothing everything is quite which is weird so keep your guard up anything happens."I said to them.

"Yes they can ambush us from any place."Serena said.

They heard explosion near them and went to check it out.

When they arrived there was nobody.

"Ok this is weird why would a explosion appeared out of nowhere." I said.

"Hey Ruri." A voice was heard we turned to the source and saw I guy I remember it was Dennis.

I growled at the sight of him.

"Hey I remember your that guy that does tricks."Ruri said.

"Yeah I was running from some Obelisk force guys and I saw you and wanted some help." He lied to them.

"Oh really then if your an ally then show me your deck."I said to him and he got nervous.

"Kane what's wrong with you, your acting like Shun now."Ruri said.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that after the explosion when we arrived there was no one then out of nowhere this guy shows up, he said he was being chased by the Obelisk force but seeing how they work they would at least keep up with him and until now theres no one so just to be sure show us your deck."Kane said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's wrong with you man."Dennis said stepping back but Serena grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't now show us what you have."Serena said she takes off his deck and gives it to me.

I checked and found something interesting"Well well what do we have here." I showed ancient gear hunting hound at them making the girls gasped.

"Your with Academia."Ruri said shocked.

"Dammit well I guess theres no point."Dennis said angry.

Then a army of Obelisk force came out with Tyler sisters, BB and Yuri.

"I knew it, it was a trap."I said as I looked around us.

"So your the legendary Grim reaper uh."Gloria said.

"Sister he's so handsome do you think the professor will let us keep him."Grace said with a blush.

"This time i'm going to finish you off."Yuri said with a growl.

"So you couldn't beat me alone so you brought help." I said making Yuri mad.

They activated their duel disks.

"Well looks like we won't get out without a fight so girls get ready."I said to them as they nodded as we activated our duel disks.

Then out of nowhere a tear appeared everyone got surprised and then it sucked me, Serena and Ruri in and we vanished.

The Academia soldiers were confused as they looked around.

"No, they escaped."Yuri said angry at his chance is gone again.

**With Kane and the girls.**

I woke up and saw we were laying in the ground the girls were next to me I looked around and noticed they were in a alley.

I tried to wake the girls up"Hey girls come on wake up."

They woke up and Ruri said:"Where are we?"

"I don't know but it doesn't look like were in Heartland anymore." I said to her.

"Then are we in another Dimension." Serena said.

"Maybe let's check it out." I said as we got up got out and saw a small town and on the other side there was a bigger city.

Wait I know this place were in the Synchro dimension in the commons home so looks like I get to save Rin then. I tought as we made our way across town as their new adventure starts now.

**Note:Now Kane and the girls are in the Synchro Dimesnion so Rin going to appear along with Yugo after that we will go to standard also I've been thinking should I add Tyler sisters to the harem and the duels will get longer in the future it's just kane is a lot stronger and the Terrodom monsters aren't known so Serena couldn't have known about Michael.**

**Terrordom Michael Myers level 5 2100 atk and 1500 def warrior dark eff: Can attack twice per turn and once per turn cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Terrodom Jason x level 8 3000 atk 2700 def machine dark eff: Cannot be normal summon/set must be special summoned from your deck or hand by sending a Terrordom jason equiped with metalmorph cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, cannot be targeted by card effects and once per turn gains 500 atk.**

**Dark shape normal spell: Target a "Terrordom" monster on your then special summon another "Terrordom" monster from your deck with a lower level.**

**Terrordom Reverse Bear trap normal trap:When your opponent's monster attacks negate the attack and equip this card to the monster and in the standby phase destroy the equiped monster.**


	5. Chapter 5 Synchro fright

**Chapter 5 Synchro scare.**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor.**

Me, Serena and Ruri walked through the city as it seems like a calm place.

"Hey you guys what are you hidding uner there?" they heard a voice to see a blue haired with his two goons and they were harrasing Yugo and Rin who were hiding behind a tarp.

"It's nothing o beat it Lenny."Yugo said to him.

"Oh really then how about I call sectore security and show them what your hidding." Lenny said.

"Then how about you leave them alone and get lost." I said making them look at us.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about."Lenny said.

"Then how about a duel I win and you beat it."I said to him with a grin.

"Well if I win then I get what these two are hiding."Lenny said.

"Hey don't go making bets with other peoples stuff."Yugo said to them.

We activated our duel disks.

**Duel**

**Lenny 4000 LP**

**Kane 4000 LP**

"I'll start first by summoning Chainsaw insect." Lenny summon a giant bug with a chainsaw pincers 2400 atk.

"I set a facedown and end my turn."Lenny said with a grin.

"I draw."I draw my card and smile."I know summon Terrordom Chucky to the field."A doll appeard with his back turn to Lenny then it turns its head revealing it's scared face as he laughed 1000 atk.

Everyon from the Synchro dimension was creeped out by the doll.

"Okay you summon a creapy doll that won't help you."Lenny said a little scared.

"I play double summon which a allows me to summon another monsters like Terrordom Tiffany."Another doll appear this one blond female wearing a white dress 1000 atk.

"And when she's summoned I can special summoned another monster from my deck Terrordom Glen."A third doll appeared with orange hair, purple shirt and black shorts andhe has a sad face 500 atk.

Rin noticed the poor guys face and felt sorry.

Serena asked Ruri:"Is he gonna XYZ summon a rank 3 monster."

"Maybe but let's see what he does."Ruri said.

"Now I shall attack."I said making them shocked.

"Are you crazy my monster way stronger then your dollies."Lenny said.

"Who say's anything about attacking your bug I'm going tto attack you directly since my three monsters can do it."I said as Chucky, Tifanny and Glen attacked.

Chucky pulls out a knife and slashes him Lenny 3000 LP.

Tiffany pulls out a gun and shoots him Lenny 2000 LP.

While Glen simply pushes Lenny 1500 LP.

"Now their Individual effect activate Tiffany sends the top card of you deck to the Graveyard."Lenny top card was sent to the graveyard."Chucky sends a random card from your hand:"A card was sent to the graveyard from Lenny hand."and Glen allows me to draw a card." I draw a card.

"Now I play two face downs and end my turn."I said as two facedowns appear.

"Your gonna pay for that I draw."Lenny said."I now summon pinch hopper to the fieels."A grass hopper appeared on the field 1000 atk.

"Is that supossed to impress me?" I said to him with a frown.

"No but this will I activate my facedown insect costume I can now send a insect from my hand to the graveyard to add one from my deck then I can destroy one from my field."Lenny said as Pinch hopper got destroyed."Now Pinch Hopper effect allows me to summon a insect from my hand to I summon metal armored bug."A giant bug with armored appeared 2800 atk.

"Now I banish two cards from my graveyard to special summon Doom Dozer."Lenny banishes Insect knight and Pinch Hopper and A giant centipede appeared 2800 atk.

"Now be prepared as now I attack chucky with Chainsaw insect."Chainsaw insect attacked.

"Now I activate a trap Terrodom Fright."A trap was revealed and it shows a Poltergeist scaring a the Ojama brothers."this cards ends the battle pahse and allows me to add a Terrordom card from my deck to my hand."Chainsaw insect stoped the attack and I checked my deck and found what I needed.

Lenny got angry and said:"yeah well you got lucky next turn I'll get you."

"There will be no next turn I draw."I draw my card." did you forget about my monsters ability."

Lenny remembered and said:"Oh wait that's righ those three can by pass my monsters."

"Yes now finish him off."I said as Chucky and Tifanny attacked Lenny winning me the duel.

"Now beat it."I said to Lenny as he and his two goons left.

Yugo and Rin approached me and Yugo said:"hey that was pretty cool you defeated Lenny without losing life points."

"Yes also what were you guys hiding?"I asked them.

"Well since you helped us we can tell but not here."Rin told us.

I nodded as Serena and Ruri came and Yugo and Rin noticed them.

"Hey Rin they look alot like you."Yugo said Surprised along with Rin.

"Yes it's a big coincidence now how about we go before we attract more attention."I said and they nodded as Yugo and Rin showed the way.

**Back in Academia**

Leo was in his throne and now received the news of the mission.

"What they disspeared how is that possible?"Leo asked angry at their failure.

"Some kind of tear appeared and took them away now I lost my chance againts him."Yuri said angry.

Leo sigh and said:"When they appear again we will make a plan now let's focus on the Synchro dimension."

Yuri nodded and left the room.

Leo couldn't understand everything was planned out but this grim reaper been ruining his plans and he doens't have any information on him he must be dealt with so he can reagin his daughter.

**Synchro Dimension**

Yugo and showed their place and it had a garage their which is were they are now.

"Ok be prepare to be surprised."Yugo said with grin.

He reveals his D-wheel and I got amazed at seeing it up close and said:"Amazing."

"I know right me and Rin work hard on it so we can participate in the the frienship cup."Yugo said.

"Frienship cup?"Serena asked.

"Oh you see it's a tournament where people from both Commons and the Topsiders participate each entered with their own D-wheel and the winner get's to challenge Jack Atlas himself."Rin explained and pointed at a poster for it.

"Interesting you guys could perhaps help me make one?"I asked them.

"Wait really?"Yugo said surprised.

"Yes it got me interested and think about we could be in the finals before facing Jack."I said making Yugo excited.

"That would be cool also do you guys a have a place to stay?"Yugo asked them.

"Well no."I answered.

"Well you can live with us here we have enough space plus it will be fun and maybe you girls can join in the tournament too." Yugo said as Ruri and Serena got interested and nodded.

"Also how you get a deck like deck they were kinda creepy also the other doll with the purple shirt looked sad."Rin asked me.

"Oh well let's say Glen their son as isin't really the violent type."I said making Rin understand.

"Well let's get to work we have so much to do for our new friends."Yugo said excited as everyone helped out to make three new D-wheels while having fun and a new friendship was started that day and I though to myself: Yugo is a cool guy and Rin I'll help you like how I helped Serena and Ruri.

**Note:****heres the first chapter for the Synchro dimension and to answer narutoxasuna25 the reason I wanted to add the sisters is because there a less used in harems so I wanted to make something different also I might add asuka to the Harem.**


	6. Chapter 6 Underground terror

**Chapter 6 Underground horror.**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor**

It was nightime and everyone was tired and went to sleep except for one person.

I heard a knock on my door I went to open it and It was Ruri there.

"Ruri is something wrong?"I asked her.

"Kane I'm scared this is a whole new place, so can I sleep here with you."Ruri said with a blush.

I was stunned but I nodded and said:"Ok and don't worry I won't do anything."

Ruri smiled and we went to bed while she was sleeping I touched her bracelet and was brought to a dream.

Everything was white and I saw someone that made me grin, it was Ray.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this world?"She asked me.

"Why should I tell you anything in fact you just made my job so much easier." I said to her confusing her.

I changed into my armor form and the space changed to a boiler room and she got surprised.

"Well boys it's showtime."I said.

Multiple shadows started to appear behind me and she got scared and ran, Ray ran as fast she could then there are two paths and she saw one she was greeted by a man in a red and green striped shirt, he has a glove with finger knifes and his face was burned.

"Come to Freddy."He said with a smile and she scream and ran to the other path, she ran as fast as she could there was another branching paths and in one Chucky popped out and said:"Hi I'm Chucky wanna play." she screamed and ran to the other path, as she ran she looked behind to see the shadows of those she saw and then another branching path appeared and from one appeared a meat cleaver that hit the wall she turned to where it was thrown and saw a clown with a speaker for a mask with horns with dark clothing:"Hello I'm Horny." she ran to the other path and saw another path on one she saw a Leatherface with his chainsaw as he growled at her and she ran to the other path, another branching path appeared and she saw Michael on one so she ran to the to the other side and she could hear them laugh as they followed her and Horny said:"Get back her bitch so I can bash your brains in." making her get scared even more and she was then in a dead end.  
"No."Ray said as she tried to find a place to run and then she saw them getting close then Freddy popped out of the wall behind her making her scream and he said with his claws ready:"Die you little bitch." but she disappeared making him mad:"No she was ours, ours." I appeared and said:"Don't worry she must have gone to either Rin or Serena bracelets so when she appears again we just have to make sure she doesn't escape" Freddy smiled and then Djinn appeared and said:"Yes but her fear was able to make us stronger and since were in the synchro dimension I tought this would be a good present." My duel disk glowed and I received a Synchro monster."Keep dueling and You'll get stronger." I nodded and was sent back to the real world.

Next morning me and Yugo finished my D-wheel which resembles Paradox runner only black and the eyes where red and the gem was green.

"It's a really cool D-wheel you design."Yugo said to me.

"Yes it is I wanted something that fits me." I said to him.

"Say how about I take it for a test drive."I said to Yugo.

"Wait really I mean it will work but what about if Security sees you."Yugo said concerned.

"Don't worry I can hide my identity ." I said to him with a smile.

"Well ok but be careful."Yugo said and I nodded.

I drove my D-Wheel then when no ones was looking I changed into my armor form and went to see the Tops I passed to the big city I saw it was supposed to be a great place but I can see through it's lies and how Roget wants to make a kingdom from it but let's mess with these guys and show the true meaning of fear.

While driving I saw a sector security officer chasing me making me grin.

"Hold it your under arrest surrender yourself."he said.

"Really then how about a little duel."I said as I drove in the highway for the duel.

A reporter was looking for news and decided to film my duel live showing it to the tops, Roget and Jack.

"Who is that guy, oh well this will prove to be interesting."Said a nobleman.

"Could he be the grim reaper from XYZ dimension." Roget said as he saw the duel.

"If you won't surrender then fine."Security said.

**Duel**

**Kane LP 4000**

**Security LP 4000**

"I start first and I summon Terrordom Candyman to the field." Candyman appeared 2000 atk.

"Then I set two facedowns and end my turn."Two facedowns appeared.

"It's my turn draw I summon Vigilante Zeni to the field as warrior with top knot appeared 1600 atk.

"Now his effect allows me to summon a monster from my hand by making his attack zero so I summon stygian security to the field."A imp with a siren appeared 100 atk.

"Now tune the to synchro summon Goyo chaser." Stygian turned into a ring and and Zeni turned into stars and then Goyo chaser appeared 1900 atk.

"Now I activate the spell card banner of courage this allows my monster gain 200 atk when he attacks."Goyo Chaser 2100 atk.

"Now attack his Candyman."Goyo chaser charged.

"I activate a trap card Reverse bear trap."Bear trap clamped it self on Goyo making it stop.

"What is this thing?"Officer said as he saw his monster trying to take it off.

"Reverse bear trap negates the attack and equips it to you monster."I said to him.

"Well I set two facedown and end my turn." A two facedowns appeared.

Roget look to the duel and said:"Somethings not right why did that trap equipped it self on the monster."

Jack look to the duel and said:" he's going to lose." he said to the officer.

"My turn draw."I draw my card."Now reverse bear trap final effect."Bear trap opened killing Goyo Chaser in a gruesome maner shocking the officer and the Tops.

"During the standby phase it destroys the monster it equips to."I looked to my hand and saw a card which made me smile."I now summon the tuner monster Terrordom Jigsaw." A puppet with black hair, white face with red eyes and swirls on it's face and was wearing black suit appeared 500 atk.

"Wait a tuner monster?"Officer said in shock.

"Well I activate my facedown A rival appears which allows me to summon a monster with a level equal to Candyman to I summon Assault dog in defense mode."Assault dog appeared 1100 atk.

"It won't matter Jigsaw effect allows me to add a trap from my deck to my hand and now I tune my two monster together" the both jumped into the air Jigsaw became two rings and Candyman went inside them becoming stars."Creature from the desert that strikes from the underground appear now and grant me victory I synchro summon level 6 Terrordom Graboid." A flash was seen but the monster wasn't there.

"Hey what gives where is it?"He asked.

"Oh you see I activate Graboids effect I can now destroy two cards on the field." Something appeared below Assault Dog and the facedown then a giant worm appeared with them in its mouth as Assault Dog was being eaten but it's snake like tongues 2600 atk.

"What, what is that thing?" Officer said scared along with everyone from the Tops as they saw the monster eating them and returned to the hole.

"It was my little pet now let me finish this I activate my face fown Terror soul transfer."It shows Freddy passing his power to Jason." I can now banish a monster from my grave to increase my Graboid by its attack so I banish Candyman."Graboid increased to 4600 atk.

"4600 atk points."Officer said shocked.

"Yes now finish this with underground terror." Graboid jumped out of the hole and it went straight to the officer and he was terrified as the monster crashed right at him sending him flying and winning me the duel.

I laughed as I drove off and the Tops were scared at the duel, Jack looked at the duel and said:"Interesting let's see if he can give me a challenge." Roget was impressed and was thinking of plan.

I arrived back at the commons and said:"I had my fun now to see how everyone one is doing."

Back at the house Yugo was outside then he saw me arriving (without the armor) and said:"Hey how did it go."

"It works amazing."I said to him.

"Well thats good hey we got Serena and Ruri done wanna see them."Yugo said.

I nodded and we went inside I saw it was the same one Serena used in the original but Ruri looked like Aki with Purple and black color scheme.

"They look cool."It said then Serena came in and said:"Where did you go?"

"Sorry I was having a bit of fun."i said to her.

"Well what ever we have lunch so let's eat."She said and we wen't to the kitchen to eat.

**Note: here another chapter and Kane first Synchro monster Graboid and to the person that sugested Yuzu I don't want to take her from Yuya so no."**

**Terrordom Graboid level 6 synchro 2600 atk 2000 def dark insect 1 tuner + 1 or more non tuner effect: Your opponent cannot attack this card (but doesnt prevent them attacking directly) once per turn destroy 2 cards on the field.**

**Terrodom Jigsaw level 2 500 atk 500 def dark psychic tuner effect when this card summon add a normal trap from your deck to your hand.**

**Terror soul transfer normal trap: target a terrordom monster on your field and banish a monster from your Gy increase the targeted monster by the attack of the banished monster.**


	7. Chapter 7 Pendulum of Terror

**Chapter 7 Pendulum of Terror**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor**

Three days have passed and the girls were getting better using their D-wheels, I was able to have fun scaring those topsiders as it was fun seeing those rich guys fell true fear plus taking some those sector security souls was good too and now I was testing something.

Everyone was out and I was in my room trying to focus as I tried to two create a certain type of cards as my hand created a dark orb I saw two cards while one looked normal the other was dark with purple stars I was grinning but when they appeared they were blank.

"No, I was close in making a dark synchro monster."I said angry.

I was then brought to Djinn as he said:"Well at least you got the cards but don't worry I gave you cards with us in them you're creation is different but can be used instead of a new monster try something different with it."

I thought about with a finger on my chin and nodded as I return to the world, the tuner only had a dark core so I saved the cards for later my idea was to recreate the dark synchro monsters with my darkness so in the future I could make new dark versions of Fusion, XYZ and Pendulum with that energy I would never lose because if I have to fight the lancers or Zarc so I need to be prepared.

I went out to the city and found Serena and Ruri, they were walking to my direction and I went to meet them.

"Hey girls how was your day?"I asked them.

"It was fine."Serena said.

"It was good Rin showed me the orphanage and they kids liked to play with us."Ruri said with a smile.

"Wait where is Rin?"I asked them.

"She went to see something over there."Serena said while pointing to a direction.

I went with the girls to that direction and when we arrived I saw Yuri approaching Rin.

"Wait minute what's Yuri doing here?"Serena said shocked along with Ruri.

While Rin backed away Yuri smiled and I said:"Well well if it isn't my old purple hair buddy:"

Yuri turned around and saw me and he got angry"You."

"Me."I said with a grin.

"So this is where you three were hiding well good for me I can finish you off."Yuri said while activating his Duel disk.

I walked next to Rin while Serena and Ruri followed and I said while activating my duel disk."Well let's get this started."

Yugo arrived in his D-wheel and said:"Guys are you okay."

"We are I was just about to give this guy a beating."I said then another tear appeared before us and sucked the four of us leaving Yuri and Yugo stunned, Yugo was sad while Yuri got angry and said:"Not again they disappeared again but I swear I will find them."Yuri then vanished.

When we opened our eyes we were now in another alley so walked out to see a different city then it clicked me this is Standard.

I looked around and noticed I certain school called you show and it made me grin.

"Wait this place, were in standard."Serena said.

"What happen why are we here?"Rin asked confused.

"Don't worry but first how about we check that place out."I said while poiting to the school they nodded and we went to the school.

When we entered we heard a voice said:"Tie the duel is over."

"Then we have another for the ones that won their duels agreed."Said a womens voice.

I knew who they were so we walked in to see the You show group facing againts the LDS they were planning to have Yuya who was wearing his goggles to face another of thiers.

Wait, I'll be the one to duel." they looked to see a young man with silver wearing glasses he was Reiji Akaba.

"Well if he want's to be the one to duel how about I duel him." they then look at me and they also saw three girls that looked like Yuzu.

Wait that's Serena what is she doing here. thought while Sora was shocked to see them.

"Wait who are you?"Asked Ayu.

"Let me introduce myself I am Kane, and I want to particape in this duel since what I heard Yuya here has dueled before so to be fair let me be the one to duel."I said.

"Oh why don't you get lost your not even a student here." Reiji mother said.

"Oh than what about the big guy from what I heard he is also not one."I said making her flinch.

"So how about it unless your scared." I said to Reiji.

"Look we are glad to have someone to help but can you do it."Yuya asked.

"Don't worry let's say I never lost before." Said to him.

"Oh really no ones has beaten Reiji before so will you at least to give him a challenge."She said with a superior voice.

"Oh don't worry I can."I said with a grin.

"The time for talking is over in a duel words mean nothing."Reji said and I agreed.

We entered the arena and I asked:"Do you want to pick the field."

"Your free to pick."Reiji said I grin as I heard my deck they said a card was now apart of the system.

"Very well than I choose shadow world."I said.

Shuzo looked and found it.

"Ok prepare for the action field shadow world."Shzuo said as the field transformed into a destroyed city with a red sky.

You show group surprised to see a field like that while the kids were creeped out.

"How about you start."I said.

"Oh and why."Reiji asked.

"I just like the benifits of going second."I said making him look at me with a prepared look.

They did the chant I don't like it so I kept quite about.

**Duel**

**Kane LP 4000**

**Reiji Lp 4000**

"I'll start my turn by activating a spell called Dark Contract with the Gate during each of my standby phases I take 1000 damage."Reiji said while making the You show group surprised.

"Wait why would he do that:"Yuya said confused.

"But now I can add a D/D monster from my deck to my hand, I play another Dark Contract with the Gate adding another one then I play Dark Contract with the Swamp king this one allows me to fusion summon without Polymerazation."Reiji said.

"Now I use D/D cerberus and D/D Litith to fusion summon D/D/D Flame king Genghis." A red being appeared with a shield and sword 2000 atk.

"So thats why he took the risk."Yuya said.

"He can fusion summon but still hes going to take a big amount of damage next turn."Yuzu said.

"I place two face down cards and End my turn." Reiji said as two facedowns appeared.

"My turn draw." I look at my hand and grin."I now summon Terrordom Candyman." Candyman appeared making everyone stunned seeing a monster like that.

"Next I'll activate his effect I can target your monster it loses 500 atk while also dealing damage to you for 500 also."Candyman opened his coat to reveal his ribcgae the kids screamed as bees came out of it and attacked both Genghis and Reiji 1500 atk 3500 Lp.

"What was that?"Yuzu said shocked.

"That was his Terrordom monsters his deck is about dominating the field while scaring his opponent."Serena said.

"Wait but that sounds like a opposite of Yuyas deck." Tatsuya said.

"I'm getting bad shivers."Futoshi said.

"Now I also play my own continous spell card taking over."The cards shows jason looking over a city"this allows me to add a Terrordom monster from my deck to my hand so I add Terrordom Freddy then I play the spell card Double summon to allow me to summon Freddy."A man wearing red and green striped shirt appear, he had a glove with blades on them, he was wearing a hat and his face was burned 1900 atk.

He looked around and saw everyone and said."Your all my children now." the kids screamed as they held on to Yuzu.

"How can he have this type of deck Dueling is for fun yet he scares everyone."Yuya said shocked.

"Let me tell you something about Freddy since the action field count's as a field spell he cannot be destroyed by battle and is unnafected by all card effects."I said making Reiji stunned.

"Also if your thinking using those face downs I play the spell card terror storm."A card appeared to reveal a cloud with the shape of a skull"This allows me to destroy spells or traps by the number of my Terrodom monsters I have two so say goodbye to them."As lightining struck them destroying them.

"Now Freddy attack Genghis with Nightmare slash."I said as Freddy laughed as he struck the monster while Reiji went to find a action card Reiji 3100 Lp.

But instead off being destroyed it transformed into a orb and went inside of Freddy, everyone was shocked to see that, Freddy 2400 atk.

"Oh yeah great to be back in business."Freddy said happy.

"When Freddy destroys a monster by battle they get attached to him think like a xyz material."I said.

"Now Candyman attack Reiji."Kane ordered as Candyman charges at Reiji who grabbed a action card.

"I play evasion to negate the attack." Reiji said as he dodged Candyman.

"Very well I play two facedowns and end my turn."I said as two facedowns appeared.

"I draw."Reiji said then his cards dealt 3000 damage Reiji 100 LP.

"Ha ha ha you just lost most of your life points."I said to him.

"Then I play action card called damage draw for each 1000 damage I took I can draw:"Reiji draws 3 cards.

"Not bad."I said.

"Now prepare to see a power that surpasses xyz, synchro and fusion."Reiji said.

"First I'll use my contracts to add two monster from my deck."Reiji added two more cards.

"I set scale 1 Galilei and scale 10 kepler to set the pendulum scales."Reiji said as his pendulums appeared.

You show was shocked to see them while I grinned Reiji getting nervous to bust out his pendulums sooner.

"I know pendulum summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon."Reiji called his three monster to the field 3000 atk.

"Why, why can he use Pendulum summon."Yuya was in shock.

Himika grinned as the cards were working fine.

"Now I attack Candyman."Reji attacked my monster.

"I play a face down Terrordom fright this ends the battle phase while allowing me to add a card from my deck to my hand."I said as I added my card.

"Very well I set a card."Reiji said.

"Now it's my turn draw."I draw my new card." I play card of demise this allows me to draw until I have 5 cards"I started to draw then they started to glow and when I saw them I grin about it.

"Now I set scale 1 Tarman and Scale 9 gremlin to set the pendulum scales."I said as Tarman and Gremlin appeared with their number and everyone was shocked to see them as a red pendulum appeared.

"Now power of the darkness give birth to a new era where the nightmares begin I pendulum summon appear now Terrordom Ghostface, Terrordom Leatherface and my soul Terrordom Frankenstein."I said as my monsters came Leatherface and Ghostface appeared and with them in the middle came a giant monster he had gray skin his face had stitches, he had two bolts on the side of his neck, his eyes where white, he was wearing a brown vest, he had brown pants that were ragged and has boots 2800 atk.

Reiji was stunned and said:"impressive but your monster don't have the power to defeat my kings."

"Oh really Frankenstain gains 400 atk points for each Terrordom monster on the field."I said shocking him as Frankenstein power grew 4800 atk.

"4800 atk points."Yuzu said in shock.

"Now Frankenstein destroy him with Fist of destruction."I said as Frankenstein punched one of his kings making a huge explosion sending Reiji flying and ending the duel.

I laughed as the rest of LDS was shocked.

"No way he beat Reiji without losing a single life point."Masumi said.

I looked at my new cards as the future duels going to get better and better.

**Note:heres another chapter and Kane new Pendulum cards and the reason he was able to defeat Reiji easily was because he knew what to expect from him so he was able to counter him and yes the Kane here and the one from Dark savior are the same just here he is younger while the other one was picked when he was older also I decided to make Frankenstein his ace.**

**Taking over continuos spell (Its always treated as a "terrordom" card) Once per turn you can add "Terrordom" monster from your deck to your hand.**

**Terrordom Freddy level 4 1900 atk 500 def fiend dark eff: If theres a face up field spell this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, each time it destroys a monster by battle place it underneath this card and it gains 400 atk for each monster attached to it.**

**Terrordom Frankenstein level 7 pendulum scale 2 2800 atk 2100 def zombie dark pendulum eff when a "Terrodom" monster would be destroyed send a card from your deck instead and negate the destruction. monster eff: gains 400 for each each "Terrordom" monster on the field and your opponent cannot target "Terrordom" monsters with card effects.**

**Terrordom Gremlin level 3 pendulum scale 9 1200 atk 500 def beast dark Pendulum eff: once per turn add a "Terrordom" spell/trap from you deck to your hand. Monster eff: If this card special summoned special summon 4 gremlin tokens (level 3 dark atk 1200 def 500) to you side of the field.**

**Terrordom Tarman level 4 pendulum scale 1 1900 atk 1500 def zombie dark Pendulum eff once per turn add a "Terrordom" monster from your GY to your hand. Monster eff:This card cannot be destroyed by battle and if this card destroys a monster by battle special summon it to your field as a zombie type monster.**


	8. Chapter 8 Building up Victories

**Chapter 8 Building up victories**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor.**

I was excited I defeated Reiji like he was a novice, he was so predictable, I place my cards back as I go back to the girls who were with the You show group, when I arrived I saw the three kids where shaking as they were hugging Yuzu well their scarred for life.

"What was that, you scared them."Yuzu said angry at me.

I also ntocied that Yuya had his goggles again on his eyes so I decided ti say my piece.

"Well if their that scared, than it will be good for the future."II said with a smile.

"What are you saying, why would scaring them will be good?"Yuzu said shocked to hear that.

"You see this world isn't always smiles and good dreams."I said as I walked next to Yuya"It is also scary and nigthmares if they deal with it sooner they can face the future if not they will remain weak."

I walked next to the girls and said:"Let's go find a place to stay." they nodded as they followed him.

As we walked down the street Rin asked:"Kane was that really necessery to say that?"

"Of course she wanted to protect them but the world is more than sunshine and lolliopos."I said as Serena nodded in agreement while Ruri understood.

"Well if you say so."Rin said with a frown.

I looked at her, then smiled and said:"hey don't worry I'm nice guy, she was just questining my way of dueling not everyone has the same deck."

"Good point."Rin said.

We were able to find a hotel I had a lot of money since the Djinn gave a lot fromthis world so I wouldn't be living on the street, I was able to book a room with four beds and we enterd our rooms as it was pretty clean witha view of the city.

"Okay we need to make some bathroom schedules."I said as Ruri and Rin nodded but Serena was confused.

"Why?"Serena said.

"Oh maybe it's because you tend to walk to the room naked."Kane said as Rin was shocked to hear that.

"That is right she used to do that when we first met her."Ruri confirmed.

"Thats is not correct Serena, good thing you didn't spend too much time back in the synchro dimension."Rin said.

"Yeah and the only person that saw her naked was me."I said with a blush.

"Man you guys are so sensitive."Serena said as the rest of groan at her oblivious nature.

Next day I went outisde as they stayed at the hotel, I was looking for some duels since I need to enter the Miami Championship since there I can join the Lancers which will bring me closer to Leo and to make sure Zarc doesn't get realsed I just need to not let Yuya merge with the other halfs which will make Zarc Weaker and I can then absorb his weaker halfs when the time is right.

"I just need four more wins and then I can join."I said as I walked down the street.

I entered the park and saw a couple of guys wearing like biker vests picking on a small girl.

"Hey you little brat what was the big Idea."The leader said.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you."The girl said scared.

"Yeah well then gives your deck as payment."The leader said.

She got scared as she backs then I walked in between them.

"Hey what are you doing get lost."The leader said.

"What you going to do about it, you were picking on a small child so you must be weak."I said making them angry as the girl ran away when she had the chance.

"Oh yeah then how about this I challenge you to a duel."The leader said.

I smirked and said:"Alright plus it will give me a another."I then took out my duel disk while he takes out a black one as we activated them and took out five cards.

**DUEL**

**BIKER LP 4000**

**KANE LP 40000**

"I'll start first."I looked at my hand"now prepare yourself I summon Terrodom Ghostface."Ghostface appeared on my side of the field 1500 atk.

"Wait was it that?"One if the grunts said scared.

"it's just a duel monster."The leader said.

"Oh really I end my turn."I said.

"My turn draw."He draws his card"I now play foolish burial." Foolish burial appears on his field"This allows me to send a monster from my deck to the graveyad." he picks a card and sends it to the GY.

"Now I summon Zombie master."the zombie master appeared with a evil laugh 1800 atk.

"Now his effect allowms to to discard a card to summon a zombie from my gravyard so appear so appear Dragon Zombie" Zombie master send a ray of energy to the ground and his dragon zombie came out from the ground as it growls 1600 atk.

"Now Drgon Zombie attack his weak monster."He ordered as Dragon Zombie fires a dealy breath vaporizing Ghostface as I covered my face **Kane 3900 LP.**

**"**HA you just lost your only line of defense."He grinned at me.

"Oh really, ghostface ability."I said surprising them"Ghostface allows me to special summon a monster from my deck" a card slips out from my deck as I picked it up"appear now Terrodom Samara." a ripples appear on the groun infront of me as a hand came out and then a girl wearing a white dress, she had long hair the covered her face and she looked like was soaked in water 1500 atk.

"Even so that one is way too weak, now zombie master attack."Zombie master charges at Samara, Samara looks through her hair and zombie Master got destroyed shocking him.

"What, what happen?"The biker leader said confused.

"Samara effect when she is battling a monster before damage calculation that monster gets destroyed."I said as he grunted.

"I set a card and end my turn."He sets a facedown, Samara then dissapears into the riple"Wait what happen to her."

"Samara gets banished during the end phase but she comes back in the standby phase, now my turn draw."I draw and like I said Samara comes back."now I'll play this monster."I showed him that depicted a black monster.

"That's a level 5 are you going to tribute her to summon it."The biker said.

"Oh no you see this one has a special summoning condition."I said.

"What condition?"He asked.

"This can only be summoned to my opponent field by tributing a monster they control."I said.

"What?"He said surprised.

The Dragon Zombie stared to groan as its back was pulsating then something burst out of it surprising them except me, it was a larva like creature and Dragon Zombie was dead, the creature then began to tranform."Meet Terrordom Xenomorph" I said as it finally transformed 2000 atk.

"Wait why would you give me a stronger monster."He said confused.

"Why so I could summon a even stonger one."I said surprising him"now appear Terrodom Predator"A alien warrior appear on my field wearing a claw and a helmet 2700 atk.

"Wait that is a level 7 monster how did you summon it?"He said shocked to se it.

"Simple if Terrordom Xenomorph is on the field I can special summon him, now Predator attack with Hunters slash"Predator charges at Xenomorph"now his second eff allows him to gain 800 points if he fights a leverl 5 or higher monster."Predator 3500 atk.

Predator slices Xenomorph head off **Biker 2500 LP.**

"Now Xenomorph own second eff you now lose 500 LP."I said as the acid blood falls on to him Biker **2000 LP.**

"Now Samara attack him directly with Haunted nightmare."I said as Samara appears infront of him and sends a glares sending him back. **Biker 500 LP**

"I set a card and end my turn."I said as a facedown appear and Samara vanishes again.

The biker gets up and was scared and said:"D-draw."He draws his card he sees it an grins:"alright I now play Raigeki."A lighting blast struck Predator destroyng him"Now I play my facedown call of the haunted and this brings back Dragoin Zombie."Dragon Zombie come back.

"Now I play Polymeraztion to fuse Dragon Zombie and Snake hair."Snake hair appears as she and Dragon Zombie go to the vortex" I now fusion Summon the great mammoth of Goldifne"his monster appered 2200 atk.

Odd why would a simple biker have a fusion card unlessI thought then my grinned grew bigger this was a Academia spy.

"Now my monster attack."He ordered as his mammoth chargs at me.

"My trap card activates Terrordom fright this negates the attack and allows me to add a card."I said as Mammoth stopped and I added a card.

"I end my turn."He said as his last ditch effort failed.

"My turn draw." Samara comes back"I now summon Terrordom Goblin." a goblin holding a wooden spear appeared 1300 atk.

"Now his effect allows me to summon two more goblins from my deck." two more appear at his side.

"Wait three level 3 monsters."he said shocked to see them.

"That is rigth I overlay them."I said the goblins were in the overlay network"creature from space that kills for fun appear now by my side I xyz summon rank 3 Terrordom Nightbeast"a alien wearing silver suit and carrying a laser gun appeared 2000 atk.

**AT LDS**

"Sir we have detected a powerful summoning energy at the park."said a worker.

"What is that energy?"Reiji asked.

"It's Xyz."Worker replied.

"Show me the visuals."Reiji said as they showed him the duel and he wa surprised to see Kane again.

"So he can use Extra deck summons."Reiji said.

**PARK**

"I now play Nightbeast effect by detaching a overlay material he can destroy a card on yoru field."I said shocking as nightbeast destroyed Mammoth with its gun.

"Now my monsters finish this duel."I said as both Samara and Nigthbeast attacked winning me this duel.

I put my dueldisk back as I go back to continuing my walk, as I was walking I noticed a shadow jumping through the buiding it caught my attention as I decided to go see who it was and I get a pretty good idea who it was.

**Note:heres a new chapter and now it was more for Kane getting wins for the Championship also he didn't join You show because his type of dueling doesn't fit with them.**

**Terrodom Nightbeast rank 3 2000 atk 1500 def reptile dark, 3 level 3 monsters eff: detach a xyz material to destroy a card on the field.**

**Terrordom Goblin level 3 1300 atk 900 def fiend dark eff: when this cards is summoned special summon two Terrordom Goblin monsters from your deck.**

**Terrodom Samara level 4 1500 atk 0 def zombie dark eff: when this card attacks destroy the monsters that it battled before damage calculation. during the end phase banish it and in your standby phase special summon it if it was banished by its own effect.**

**Terrordom Predator level 7 2700 atk 2000 def warrior dark eff:If theres a face up terrordom xenomorph special summon this monster and if this card battles a level 5 or higher monster it gains 800 atk.**

**Terrordom Xenomorph level 5 2000 atk 1000 def insect dark eff:cannot be normal summon/set must special summoned to your opponent side of the field by tributing a monster they control and if this card destroyed by battle the controler loses 500 life points.**


	9. Chapter 9 Mutations of horror

**Chapter 9 Mutations of Horror**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor.**

After that duel I went after the shadow as it goes to a secluded area, he was at the docks I was behind a crate as I watched him, I was right it was Yuto as he wore his little mask, if he's here then Shun must also be here.

Yuto was staring at the oceon then he felt a pressence behind him as he turns back to see me in my armored form.

"Yuto, long time no see."I said to as he got surprised.

"Kane."Yuto said.

"Yeah so what are you doing?"I asked him.

"I could ask you the same after you, Ruri and Serena vanished Shun's been thinking you double crossed us."Yuto said.

"Oh no you see me and the girls were ambushed by Academia but a rift opened and brought us to the synchro dimension."I said to him.

"The synchro dimension."He said surprised to hear that.

"Let me guess you've been there too."I said.

"Yes then I met another academia member."Yuto said.

"Who was this member?"I asked.

"He looked like me and had blond and blue hair."Yuto said.

"That's Yugo I met him along with the girls he just has a strange name believe me he is a synchro user."I said.

"Oh, well that makes fell stupid."Yuto said as he rubs the back of his head.

"But if you wonder where they are, the girls are at a hotel that I reserved along with another from the Synchro dimension."I said.

"So their safe, good Shun will be happy to know it."Yuto said.

"I see so Shun is also here well hope he doesn't go bonkers on me."I said making us laugh a bit.

"So what were you doing here all this time?"I asked him.

"You see me and Shun where trying to find clue on Academia and where Ruri was so we went after any LDS members."Yuto explained.

"I see, well that would be too obvious."I said.

"Excuse me."Yuto said.

"You see I actually found a Academia spy."I said shocking him.

"Really."Yuto said.

"Yes, he was dressed as a thug so when he used fusion it was more a hint as normal thugs wouldn't use a extra summoning."I said to him.

"I see now of course they would send spies in less noticeble disguises."Yuto said.

"And what has Shun been doing to the LDS members?"I asked him.

"He's been carding them."Yuto aid with his head down.

"That is no good if he keeps doing that he will get into trouble so tell him that Ruri is safe with me and I will set up a meeting with all of us."I said as Yuto nodded.

"So your the ones attacking LDS memebers"They look to see a LDS student with brown hair with his duel disk ready.

"Yuto this one is mine go tell Shun."I said as he nodded and left.

"So you think you can beat well I hope your ready."He said as I activated my duel disk.

**DUEL**

**LDS student LP 4000**

**KANE LP 4000**

"I'll start first."He said as he looks at his hand"I now summon marauding captain." a blond knight appeared at his side with his sword ready.1200 atk.

"And his effect allowms me to summon another warrior so I summon another marauding captain."another captain appeared"and with their effects you can't attack them."he smirked."I now end my turn."

"Arrogant fool, a simple shield has so many holes, I draw."I draw a card as I see my hand"I now summon Terrordom The Thing." a monster made of tentacles appeared freaking out the student.500 atk.

"Wait Terrordom like the deck that beat Reiji, well no matter that monsters is way to weak and you still can attack."He said.

"Oh please who said anyting about attacking."He looks in surprised"I activated his effect he can equip himself to a monster you control and I can take control of it."

The thing roared as it approached a captain as it enters through his mouth, then it started to mutate as it's arms turns into a long tentacle arms as it mouth was now a big jaw with sharp teeth and a long tongue, then it jumps to my side of the field.

"What did you do to my monster."LDS student said in shock seeing the transformation.

"I made a improvement as it also gains a extra 500 atk."I said as my new monster grows in power.1700 atk

"Now captain attack your inferior copy."I ordered as the chest of my monster opened to create a huge mouth as tentacles as they grabbed the other captain and brougth him in as it absorbed him as it mutated even more as it was now in all fours with extra limbs on the back.2200 atk.

"What, what is this nightmare?!"He said in shock as he loses life.**3500 LP**

"Oh don't worry the worst is yet to come, I now set a face down."a facedown apears before me.

"I won't let this get to me it's only a hologram nothing more, I draw."He said as he draws his card."I now play Goblin attack force." army of goblins appear.2300atk.

"So that's you to brute force."I said.

"IT will work just fine now attack that freak."He said as the goblins attacked.

"I play Terrordom Fright this negates the attack and allows me to add a Terrordom card."I said as the goblins went back.

"I end my turn."He said afraid it seems he doesn't have anything to defend himself.

"I draw."I look at my cards and grinned."I now play Terrordom sacrifice."a spell appeared with Poultergeist absorbing a soul"This allows me to power up my monsters by discarding a monster from my hand and they gain their attack, I dicard Candyman to have my monste gain 2000 atk." The thing captain roared as it grew bigger.4200atk.

"It as way too much power."He said.

"Yes, now Captain attack with devouring terror."Captain ate the entire army as it mutated even more as it grew to giant tower of with multiple limbs and heads as they screamed, two giant claws where at the sides witht he clubs and swords as fingers as there were held by tentacles and the captain head had now a long neck as he roared**. LDS student 1900 LP**. Captain 4700 atk.

Student eyes were in shock at the sight of the monster infront of him.

"I end my turn with a facedown"I said.

"My turn draw."He draws his card and he smiled"I play nigthmare steal cage."A cage appeared as it trapped me."you will be trapped by my cage for two turns but just in case I'll play a facedown."

"I draw."I draw my card ans tarted to laugh and said:"It seems this duel is coming to an end but just wanted to see how my monster could evolve."

"What are you talking about as long as your in the cage you can't attack."He said scared.

"Fool, something so patethic won't stop me."I played a spell"I now play ectoplasmer."The spell started to absorb my monster and coverts him to plasma and deals halfs it attack to you has damage."I said as my monsters was being absorbed.

"It can't be."He said.

"Now ectoplasmer fire."I said as beam shot foawrd as my monsters souls screamed as the guy screamed in fear as he was shot through the place giving me another win.

"Such a fool now to go see the girls."I said as I left the area.

At the hotel the girls were watching TV and then they heard the door opened as I came back without my suit on.

"Ruri you won't believe who I met today."I said.

"Who?"She asked.

"Yuto."I said surprising Ruri and Serena.

"Who's Yuto?"Rin asked.

"He's my friend what is he doing here?"Ruri asked.

"He was looking for you after we vanished and Shun is here attacking LDS members thinking their evolved with Academia."I said as they were in shock.

"Shun, we must find him."Ruri said.

"Yeah that is not good."Serena said.

"Don't worry I talked with Yuto he will find him and we can stop to his madeness."I said as they nodded.

I waited for Yuto to come back as I need to find Shun as together we can enter the tournament with ease.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter was a bit hsor the duel but I wated to show off the things mutations and anyone wanting chapter for this story put those reviews here not in my other stories please.**

**Terrordom The Thing level 1 500 atk 0 def dark fiend effect: you can equip this monster to another monster your oppoenent controls and take control of it, the equiped monsters gians 500 attack for each time it' detroys a monster by battle.**

**Terrodom Absorbtion:Target a monster on your field then didcard a "terrordom" monster and the targed monsters gaind the same atack as the discarded one.**


	10. Chapter 10 Bash Brains

**Chapter 10 Bash Brains**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor**

After meeting Yuto I waited for them to appear, next day I got a message from Yuto to meet me at the docks again so I changed to my armor as I went there at night, before coming here this morning I got another win as I defeated another punk that used a gamble deck so it was easy, I heard them walking as they appeared both Yuto and Shun.

"Shun good to see you again."I said to him.

"Kane."Shun said with that mean look of his"Yuto told me that you know were Ruri is."

"That's right she is in a hotel room I rented along with Serena and another girl we met Rin."I said.

"Yuto told me you were in the Synchro dimension."Shun said.

"Yes Ruri can be my witness along with Serena, so how about I take you both to her before some wannabe dueslists appear."I said as they nodded but before we can go we were stopped.

"Hold it."we looked to the right to see a group of LDS students there with Nakajima.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come."I said.

"You are the ones that are attacking LDS members including Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba."Nakajima said.

So Shun already beat them, this should be intersting. I thought.

"So come with us quietly to see the president."Nakajima said.

"Or what?"I said.

"Then we don't have a choice but defeat you all in a duel and drag you back."Nakajima said as three of the LDS members got their duel disks out.

"Well, I will take option 2."I said as I took out my duels disk"Yuto, Shun leave these guys to me."

"Do you what you want, I know this will be a easy win."Shun said.

"But be carefull."Yuto said.

I stepped fowards as I snaped my neck to the sides as I said:"I think you should prepare yourselves as your about to face the reaper."

**DUEL**

**Kane 4000 LP**

**LDS 1 4000 LP**

**LDS 2 4000 LP**

**LDS 3 4000 LP**

"I'll start first."I said as I look at my hand"I now summon Terrordom Ghostface."Ghostface appeared in attack mode.**1500 atk.**

"And I set two cards facedown your turn."I said as two facedowns appeared.

"Its my turn."LDS 1 draws" I now play fusion conscription, this allows me to reveal a fusion monster to adds it's fusion materials." he showed me King dragun"now I can add Lord of D. and Divine Dragon ragnarok, then I play polymerazation to fuse both for King Dragun."King Dragun came to face me."**2400 atk.**

Shun growled at the sight of Yuto said:"Shun he's not a academia member."

"I activate his effect to summon a dragon from my hand so come on out Luster Dragon number 2"Luter Dragon apeeared.**2400 atk.**"I end my turn."

"I draw."LDS 2 draws"I now summon goblindbergh."A goblin in a airplane appeared **1400 atk**."Now his effect allows me to summon another monster from my hand like Dai Grepher. Dai grepher appeared wielding his sword. **1700 atk.**"now I overlay them to XYZ summon evilswarm exciton knight."Exciton Knight appeared with his sword ready **1900 atk.**

"I now end my turn."He said.

"Now it's my turn draw."LDS 3 draws his card."I now play the spell card one for one, with this I can send a monster from my hand to special summon a level 1 tuner from my deck."he discards a card from his hand to pay the cost."Appear now glow-up bulb." then a flower with a eye appeared on his field. **100 atk.**

"Now I summon Axe raider."a warrior wielding a axe come to his side of the field.**1700 atk.**

"Now I tune level 4 axe raider with level 1 glow-up bulb for a synchro summon."they jumped to the air, Bulb turns into a green ring and Axe raider turned into four stars."I synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor." a gold and silver machine appeared on his field. **2200 atk.**

"I end my turn."LDS 3 said.

"Amazing, they all managed each to summon a monster of the Extra deck, this is truly the power of LDS."Nakajima said.

Then I started to laugh getting their attention and I said:"the power of LDS, what a laugh, you think they already won because they summon a fusion, synchro and XYZ look at their fields they only have monsters which means I have no problems taking them down."I draw my own card.

"I now set scale 1 The Brain and Scale 9 Gremlin to set the Pendulum scales."The Brain and Gremlin appeared on the scales with their own respective numbers.

The LDS members got shocked seeing it while Shun and Yuto got surprised.

"Pendulum?"Shun asked.

"It's a summoning method from this place you will all see how it works."I said to them.

"Don't worry he only has one card."Nakajima said to the LDS students.

"Really, well this one card is a good one, I play card of demise, this allows me to draw until I have 5 cards."I draw a total of five cards from my deck.

"Now I play one of my face downs."one of them went up to show it was Taking Over."Taking over allows me to add a Terrordom Monster from my deck."I added a monster that will grand me my victory."then I activate Gremlins pendulum effect."

This surprises them and Yuto said:"pendulum effect."

"Yes which allows me to add a Terrordom Spell card from my deck to my hand."I added a spell."and now for The Brains effect take control of his XYZ monster."this shocks them, the Brain looks Exciton Knight and its eyes glowed making the xyz come to my field.

"My monster."LDS 2 said in shock.

"It's mine now I play the ritual spell card Lament Configuration." a box appeared on the field.

"Ritual spell!"LDS 1 said in shock along with his friends.

"He can ritual summon."Yuto said.

"He must have gotten new tricks as he says from being here."Shun said.

"It's okay he can't use Exciton knight since he's had ranks."LDS 2 said.

"Not this spell, you see I can fulfill the requirements of the summon if it's a monster from my opponent so it's doesn't matter if it has levels or not."I said shocking them.

The box started to open on its own and it sents hook chains at Exciton Knight, it them started to get pulled in into the box and a vortex appeared making it vanish into it, then the another figure came out of it, it then picked up the box and he was a human looking creature, he had pale skin he wore black clothing but the most shocking feature is the pins on his head. **2600 atk.**

"Meet Terrordom Pinhead."I said introducing my new monster as he looks at them, the LDS guys were scared looking at him.

"Now I shall Pendulum."I said raising my hand to the sky as my own pendulum appeared:"Now power from the darkness give birth to a new era where the nightmares begin I pendulum summon Terrordom Candyman, Terrordom Leatherface and Terrordom Jigsaw."Candyman, Leatherface and Jigsaw came down from the portal.

"Now I activate Candyman's effect on King Dragun."Candyman sent his bees at the dragon making him weaker and damaging his user.**1900 atk LDS 1 3500 LP.**

"Now I tune level 4 ghostface with level 2 Jigsaw."my two monster then jumped to the air.

"He can synchro symmon?!"Shun said in shock.

"He must have learned that in the Synchro dimension."Yuto said.

Jigsaw turned into two rings and Ghostface when into them turning into four stars and I said:"Creature from the desert that strikes from the underground appear now and grant me victory I synchro summon level 6 Terrordom Graboid."My graboid appears as it bust out of the ground with a scream.**2600 atk.**

"A synchro monster."LDS 3 said shocked.

"Now Graboid's effect allows me to destroy two cards on your field so destroy Luster Dragon and Catastor."I said as Graboid went underground, then it comes underneath Luster Dragon with the monster screaming in pain as the the tongues ate him then it goes to Catastor dragging the two down making a hole where it was.

"Now I normal summon Terrordom Maniac Cop."a cop with a weird face appeared with a police baton.**2000 atk.**

"Now attack, Leatherface."Leatherface charges at LDS 2 as his attacked raises up.**2400 atk.**

Leatherface hits him with the chainsaw making the LDS 2 student scream.**1600 LP.**

"Candyman finish him off."Candyman charges at LDS 2 taking the rest of his life points.

"Graboid attack the other one."Graboid knocks LDS 3 to the floor.**1400 LP.**

"Maniac Cop finish him off."LDS3 looks up in fear to see the cop with his baton up and hits over the head with it multiple times.

I look at the remaining one and he got scared but he then said:"well even if you attack me I will still have life points left."

"No you won't, I play my last face down XYZ Rift."The last face down showed a overlay network with a rift on it."this allows me to xyz summon in the battle phase."

"What?!"LDS 1 said.

"I now Overlay Candyman and Leather face."They went to the overlay network."Psycho killer that was mad from betrayl come back to exact your revenge I XYZ Rank 4 Horny the Clown."Horny the clown came with his meat cleaver ready.**2300 atk**.

"That's new."Shun said.

"Horny effect."I said and Horny sent his meat cleaver at the LDS students.**2900 LP.**

"When he's summoned you take 600 damage, now Pinhead attack Dragun."Pinhead sent the chains from the box to the dragon making it scream, then it rips its flesh surprising them all and the rest was dragged to the box.**2200 LP.**

"Now for his effect."From the box came another creature wearing PInheads clothes but he had no eyes, his teeth were showing and he has red skin. **2400 Atk.**

"When he destroys a monster he makes a Cenobite token with the same stats as the destroyed monster but he won't be the one to attack you no that pleasure for Horny."I looked at Horny who was excited.

"Don't hurt."LDS 2 said scared.

"Hurt ya."Horny said and he goes next to LDS 1 right up to his face as the students was cowering away:"I'm not gonna hurt."He then picks up his meat cleaver"I'm just gonna bash your brains in, I'm gonna bash right the fuck in."he then hits him with the bottom part knocking him tot he floor, the LDS 1 screamed as Horny starts to hit him with the meat cleaver ending the duel.

Nakajima was shocked, the students were on the ground scared and traumatized, they were shaking in fear.

I cracked my neck to the sides and said:"Well it's done."

"You always find a way to disturb me."Shun said holding his head.

"It's my style."I said to him.

"I saw enough,"They look to see Reiji approach them."I know who you are Kane Manson, you use the same deck and the way you act is the same as when we duel."

"So what, what do you want from us?"I asked him.

"I would like for you to join the championship, I will explain when the time is right but there is a acadmia spy going to enter there."Reiji said

"Let me guess is it a blue hair one from You show."I said surprising Reiji.

"Because after I left our duel Serena told me that he had a Obelisk uniform so that would mean he was a spy, also Yuto, Shun it seems we better schedule our meeting later and Reiji I got my wins after this last duel so you will see me there."I said.

"I see."Reiji said.

"Oh and take your little wannabe soldiers with you, if they get scared that easily their useless."I said pointing at the scared losers.

"I will have to delete their memories of their time here so they could go back to normal."Reiji said.

"Oh and one more thing I get to duel that academia spy."I said making Reiji nod.

"Well guys you know where I live, so see ya."I said to Shun and Yuto.

Very well, with this information of another spy we can delay the meeting, just protect Ruri."Shun said.

"Of course."I said then I left them with Reiji as I know they will be fine.

I arrived back at the hotel without my suit to see the girls waiting and Ruri asked:"Kane where's Shun?"

"We had to delay the meeting, but don't worry we will see them at the championship so lets get some rest."I said.

Ruri was sad but accepted it, they went to bed and I went to my dreams again.

I oppened my eyes to see I was now sitting on a dark throne, the room was dark and I was wearing my armor without the helmet, from the shadows came two female cenobite twins with wire on their heads, they walked up to me and sat on my lap, they started to lick me and touch my body.

"Okay, this is interesting."I said then from the shadows came pinhead.

"I am pleased you enjoy your new company, It's a gift for you after helping me release some of my kind."Pinhead said.

I touched one the girls head feeling her and said:"they are nice but I don't know, I already have three girls."

"Do not worry, as the future ruler of the world you can have as many women as you want, so enjoy them and any others you find."Pinhead said.

"I see, well for now I must go so ladies."I said making them stop."We have to continue this another time."I then licked their faces making them moan.

I bowed to Pinhead and left the dream and went back to sleep in the real world, he will be ready to take down Sora in the championship and spread even more terror to the people.

**Note:Pinhead made appearance and I added a bit for the cenobite girls to be interested in him want to see them again in the harem leave your thoughts, the brain is the 1988 one and now the new cards."**

**Terrordom Maniac cop level 4 dark warrior 2000 atk and 1500 def eff: cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Terrordom The Brain level 4 dark fiend 1900 atk and 1000 def scale 1 pendulum eff:take control of a monster your opponent controls, monster eff:when this cards destroys a monster by battle it gains 500 atk.**

**Terrordom Horny the Clown rank 4 xyz dark warrior 2300 atk and 2000 def eff:whent his card is summoned deal 600 damage to your opponent, you can detach a xyz material to attack another monster your opponent controls.**

**Terrordom Pinhead level 7 ritual monster dark fiend 2600 atk and 2000 def eff:cannot be targeted, when this card destroys a monster by battle special summon a cenobite token(dark fiend) with the same stats as the destroyed monster.**

**Lament Configuration Ritual Spell: (this is treated as a "Terrodom" card.") you use this to ritual summon Terrordom Pinhead, if it uses a monster that was owned by your opponent it counts as the require levels even if it didn't have levels.**


	11. Chapter 11 Fluffla vs Terrordom

**Chapter 11 Fluffal vs Terrordom**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor**

Today was the day where I will now participate in the championship, me and the girls walk towards the stadium, I was able to contact Reiji from Yuto and Shun and told them to get some security watching out for Ruri, Rin and Serena in case someone tried to get them in the crowed better safe than sorry.

We arrived at the lobby and we saw the you show group there, that girl Yuzu was arguing with a smaller girl Mieru if I remember correctly, it seems she was using her crystal ball to see if Yuya would appear while Yuzu was jealous with her friends holding her back.

"Well, what do we have here."I said getting their attention.

The kids ran behind Yuzu afraid, Sora narrowed his eyes and Yuzu got worried, while she was confused about the girls looking like her she looked more worried about me maybe it might be because of last time.

"You."Yuzu said.

"Yes me, so good to see you all again."I said with a huge grin.

"You know him?"Mieru asked.

"Yes, but he is not exactly friendly."Yuzu said.

"Friendly, didn't you hear what I said last time, this world is not all about sunshine and lollipops it's also a very nasty world and there be times where you won't have any friends, mommies or grandmas there to protect you so don't go talk about my ways of dueling while it also helps others."I said as I walked up to her face.

"Stop it."I heard a voice and turn around to see Yuya."that's enough, dueling is supposed to be fun but you use it to scare others."

I walk up to him and said:"of course it's not always about smiles, you see theres like a balance you can say, you have your bright happy moments and then you have the dark scary moments, anywhere there might be a monster, the police, scientists, math teachers, Ice cream men, babysitters, toys and even clowns."and I smiled after saying it.

"It's been a while weakling."They look to see a big guy Gen I think his name was."It was before a big tournament."But I cut him off.

"Beat it, I'm having a conversation here."I said to him.

"What did you say?"Gen said angry.

I looked at him and said:"I said beat it, if you want a duel wait for the tournament, I don't want to hear some stupid insults and if you have a problem with me you better not face me in this duel or you will see the true meaning of terror." and I had this creepy smile scaring him.

"Whatever, I'll see you in the tournament."Gen said and walked away.

Rin goes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder and said:"Kane that's enough, we should go."

"Okay, we will see each other later, maybe we will duel each other performapals vs the Terrordoms."I said as me and the girls left them.

We walked around the halls waiting for the tournament then I saw something that caught my eyes, it was Masumi and she walked to another hall, Pinhead did say I would become a ruler so let's test her out.

"Hey girls go ahead without me."I said to them.

"Wait why?"Serena asked.

"I'm going to see if I can learn a bit more about Reiji and the competition."I said.

"Okay but don't take too long."Ruri said.

"Don't worry just watch out, Reiji told me there a few security around in case of trouble."I said and they nodded.

They went ahead while I followed Masumi, Masumi was walking normaly and I said:"well well I haven't seen you since last tie in you show."

Masumi stopped and turns around to see me, she got scared and said:"you!"

"You remember me, good as I remember you very well."I said and I got closer to her while she backed away.

"What do you want?"Masumi asked.

"Simple learn about Reiji, the competition and you."I said with a smirk and she blushed

"I don't know about the other duelists, Reiji very secretive and what do you wanna know about me?"Masumi asked then she hit a wall.

I looked around to see where alone and no cameras and I said:"well I wanted to know more about a pretty girl, while you aren't as pretty as Serena, Rin and Ruri but there's something about you that's interesting."

I got closer to her face and stared into her eyes, I could see Masumi has become bewitched with the blush on her face being a big clue, before something could my phone rang, I took it out to see a message that the tournament was about to start.

"Well looks we will have to meet each other another time, so I will leave you something, normaly some other guy would give a kiss but I like to do this."I said and then I licked the side of her face making her squirm.

"Bye bye."I said and I left her, Masumi fell to the floor as she was now a blushing mess looks like I had a magic touch.

When I walked towards to know my next opponent I saw someone there very familiar, it was a girl older than me, she had blond hair, she has a green jacket, white shirt and was wearing shorts with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kane."She said.

"Bee, what are you here?"I asked here.

"What can't a legal guardian check on her little man."Bee said and she grabbed my cheeks.

After she came to this world she has been finding ways to tease me, the reason why she was brought back was because of the whole legal thing, cops wanted to know who my parents were so Djinn made Bee come to this world and she told them that she was my legal guardian, it worked and they were able to leave me alone, the girls didn't meet her as this was when I was alone but even after that she still didn't leave as she some times likes to come out to see me and even talk to me in my dreams.

"Look I have to go the tournament is about to start."I said to her.

"Well, okay."Bee said and she released my cheeks."but you better give me someting."she points at her cheek.

I grunted and kissed her cheek but then she said:"nice try but I want what you did to the other girl playboy." I frowned even more and licked her face making her get pleasured by it.

"There."I said while leaving and she waved bye at me.

Everyone was now gathered at the stadium, people were there to watch us duel and when I looked at the number of people gathering I smirked as this was a good time to unleash terror to the world, there were teams gathered but with me being a lone one and I saw Shun in the mix, he looks at me and I smiled at him while pointing at seats, he looks up to see Ruri next to Rin and Serena and that made him smile for once and she smiled in return.

Yuya was called to the stage by Nico smiley to give a speach I zoned out since I didn't care then it was time for the registration cards, I placed my on my duel disk and grinned when I saw the name.

"Say Sora who are you facing?"Yuya asked.

"I'm facing Kane Manson."Sora said confused at the name.

"Kane Manson?"Yuzu said.

"Who could that be?"Yuya asked.

Then it clicked them and they said at the same time in shock:"could it be?!"

"Me."I said and then turned to face me."I will be your opponent."

"Well let us have a fun duel."Sora said and he raised his hand.

"Fun, did you forget how I duel little man."I said and I got closer to his face."I will be there to enjoy your screams."I then left them behind.

"That guy."Yuya said not liking my way.

"He must be a dishonorable duelist, but do not worry as I will defeat him when we are to duel."Gongenzaka said.

"Hey, are you now saying that I will lose, well I will make sure to win because of that remark."Sora said.

After the that the same duels Yuzu defeated Masumi but Masumi seemed more nervous maybe because I was watching and Reira defeated Ayu.

Masumi was walking at the halls after she lost her duel then she noticed me standing in the halls leaning next to a wall, I saw she was blushing again and I said:"Well that was interesting."

"What are you doing here, I haven't you already teased me enough I couldn't concentrate because of what you did."Masumi said.

"I simply wanted to say you did your best, but was it really my fault that you lost."I said and I got closer to her.

"Well Yuzu gotten better, she could defeat me without your little doing."Masumi said.

I walked behind her and put my arms around her neck with my head next to hers, she was blushing harder while I smelled her and I said:"well good of you to know when your opponent can defeat your enemies so heres a little gift."I then licked her face again making her squirm again."now goodbye see ya tomorrow."I then left her.

When I was walking by the halls Serena appears in front of me and I asked:"Serena is there something the matter?"

Serena growled and grabs my shirt, she then slams me to the wall and said:"I saw what you did, what aren't we good enough that you have to do the things we like to other girls."

"Well sorry, I just liked messing with her, but what has gotten into you, you were never this jealous oh wait is it because you like me doing this."I said and I licked her face making her blush but she liked it.

"That's not it, me and Ruri already accepted the whole harem thing, we had to keep it a secret from Rin since she might get scared."Serena said.

You see a few days ago Serena and Ruri talked alone about their fealings for me, so Serena just said to her why not share him, Ruri blushed but then accepted it, of course they kept it a secret from Shun for him not try to kill me.

"Okay, if theres a girl that caught my interest I'll be sure to tell you girls, I know Rin might be still confused so let us keep this to ourselves okay?"I said to her.

"Fine."Serena said with a frown.

We then left the place, we were able to meet up with Ruri who was talking with Shun at the entrance, they then noticed us.

"Kane, thank you for protecting Ruri."Shun said.

"Hey I promissed I would keep her safe."I said with a smile."but it's better we get back do you have a place to stay since I bet the woman that th hotel will freak out seeing another guy coming to our room."

"Don't worry I have place to stay with Reiji's help."Shun said.

They all nodded and went back to the places they were staying, I and the girls arrived at the hotel we were staying, Ruri told them that she was happy to see Shun again.

Rin went to talk to me and said:"Kane will we be able to see Yugo again?"

"Of course, if Shun and Yuto are able to come here then we should be able to do it too."I said making her smile.

"Yeah, plus that idiot needs me to help him."Rin said making us chuckle.

"Okay, true."I said then I went to check on somthing and Rin looked at me with a blush on her face.

Next day was the day, Yuya and Gongenzaka defeated Sawatari and Gen respectively, but I already knew that so it ws time for my duel.

"Next up is todays third match."Nico smiley said as the screen showed a image of Sora and me." You Show Duel school Sora Shiun'in vs Kane Manson the new rising duelist."

We arrived at the middle of the field.

"Please applaud for these two duelist."Nico said as the crowed was happy to do it.

Sora's friends cheered for him but I head my own friends cheering for me.

"Go Kane."Ruri said.

"Kick his but."Serena said.

"Do your best."Rin said.

I even saw Bee there watching as she wanted to watch the fireworks.

"Now I will satisfy the crowed as Yuya did."Sora said as he waved at the crowed.

I took out my deck and placed it on my duel disk, this is going to be fun.

"The Action spell is, the city of the future Heartland."Nico said as the field changed to Heartland when it was in its prime.

"Heartland!"Ruri said in shock seeing it.

I look around the place as it seems I have a homefield advantage when I was fighting for the city, these fools looked at it like it was some amusement park ignorant of the truth, it seems it is time for the reaper to show them the truth about the world.

"Alright everyone cheer for me like you did for Yuya."Sora said and the crowed did it.

They did their little chant which I did not participate as it was stupid.

"Duel."Sora and Me said.

**Kane 4000 LP**

**Sora 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn."Sora said and he looks at is hand."I now summon Fluffal Bear."and he summoned a pink bear to his field. **1200 atk.**

"So cute."A girl from the crowed said.

"And I have something even cuter, I can now summon Fluffal sheep to the field when theres another fluffal on the field."He summons two of the sheeps to the field. **400 atk.**

"I set a card and end my turn."Sora said as he a card appeared facedown.

"I draw."I said and looked at my new card."I now summon Terrordom Samara."Then Samara appears shocking everyone watching, they were seeing a girl with long hair and white dress that were both wet, her face was covered by her long hair and she was pale.**1500 atk.**

"What this, is this Kane's deck."Nico said.

"That is right behold the power of the Terrodom's Samara attack the bear."I ordered and Samara appears in front of it, she looks up to reveal her face and the bear falls to the floor with the look of horror and the kids got scared when it got destroyed.

"Mommy the scary girl hurt mister bear."A girl said scared.

"When Samara attacks any monster they are destroyed immediately."I said, Samara goes back to my side and I patted her head.

"I set a two cards facedown and end my turn."I set two cards and then Samara vanished suprising them."at the end of the turn Samara get's banished but she will return in my standby phase."

"My turn draw."Sora draws his next card."well it's too bad that you don't have any monster protecting you, I know play Toy Vendor."toy vendor machine appeared behind him."I can now discard a card and then draw a card if its a fluffal I can summon it."he discarded a card and then draws."and it's Fluffal Leo."he summoned his little stuff lion as the kids were happy seeing it.**1600 atk.**

"Then I play pot of greed now I can draw two cards."he draws more cards."and I now summon edge imp saw."his saw monster appears.**500 atk.**

"Now I can send another fluffal monster from my hand to draw two cards."Sora kept drawing."now I play polymerazation."his friends cheer."I now fuse Fluffal Leo and Imp saw to fusion summon Frightfur Leo."his new fusion monster appears growling at me.**2400 atk.**

"Now his effect would destroy a monster on your field by luckily four you don't have one."Sora said as he was getting crazy.

I smirked and said:"yes and lucky me you played that one."and Sora got confused."I now play Terrordom Carousel."Sora's monsters got put in a carousel as they were now spinning around surprising everyone.

"Now you must pick a monster to keep while sending the rest to the graveyard."I said shocking Sora.

"No way that means Sora will lose two monsters in his turn."Yuzu said.

"Wow this guy is something he tricked him to summon a bunch of them so he could get rid most of them."Yaiba said.

"Yes, he is something."Masumi said with blush.

"Now choose who gets to live."I said.

"Fine Leo survives."Sora said then the it stopped with the sheeps getting guns pointed at them and they got shot shocking everyone that didn't know about the trap.

"You will pay, Leo attack him directly."Sora said as his monster charged at me.

"I now summon a monster from my hand."I said shocking him.

Then Leo's claws stopped by Toshio,Toshio looks at him and meows and then he vanishes.

"Terrordom Toshio allows me to summon him to the field to block your attack."I said to him.

"I remember that one, its the one he used against the purple haired guy with the dragon."Ruri said.

"You mean Yuri."Serena said surprised to hear that was one of the monsters.

Sora started to chuckle and said:"I never met someone that I couldn't hunt now I hope your ready because I will be hunting you down."

I then started to chuckle then I laughed maniacly scaring the audience and confusing Sora and I said:"really the only one that is the prey is you because when you destroyed Toshio you unleashed the wrath of a more powerful monsters."

Then everyone heard a gurgling sound, the kids were getting scared with some even closing their eyes and covering their ears, everyone was looking where it was coming from, Sora then noticed that I was looking at the right so he looks there too, from behind a building came out a hand that was pale, then a women crawled out from behind it, she was bloody with a dress that was covered in blood, she has long black hair and she was making the sounds.

"Meet Terrordom Kayako."I said with a huge smile and she goes to my side of the field.**2700 atk.**

"Amazing, Kane was able to summon a powerful monster in Sora's turn that is stronger than his fusion monster."Nico said still nervous seeing her.

"When she is summoned I can equip Toshio to her from the graveyard."I said and Toshio appeared next to her."now for her effect."

"Effect?"Sora said confused.

Then Leo was grabbed by Kayako hair surprising them and I said."When she is summoned I can destroy a card on the field."

"I won't let you."Sora said as he goes to find a action card.

He find ones on a tree and goes after it, when he was about to get it a pale hand grabs it, he stops to see Toshio with the card.

"Toshio."Toshio said.

"Give me that card."Sora said angry.

Then he heard his monster screaming and he looks in horror to see Leo on the ground dead because of Kayako and he vanishes.

"So what now you little teachers pet."I said mocking him.

"You will pay I set a facedown and end my turn."Sora said angry at me."

"Really I draw."I then looked at my card with a big smile."well it seems you will lose in my next the turn."

"What was that?"Sora said.

"Oh nothing now Samara comes back."Samara then returns to the field." but I wonder does your friends still have nightmares from last time."I said looking at the You Show kids as they were cowering from my gaze.

"I now play my other face down card."The card reveal it self to be a spell with three girls playing jump rope."its called nightmare rhyme its allows me to pay 1000 life points to activate a field spell while summoning a certain monster from my deck."**Kane 3000 LP.**

Two cards appeared from my deck and I played first the field."I now play Dreamworld."the city now was changing to be more to the one I know and the skies turned to red.

Then we saw from the other side everyone saw three girls playing skip rope."1 2 Freddy's coming for you, 3 4 better lock your door."everyone was getting scared from this and the You show group heard the name Freddy and knew who was coming." 5 6 grab your crucifix."they heard footstesp and from a distance and a shadowy figure was walking towards me and Sora."7 8 gonna stay up late, 9 10 never sleep again." then when he got closer it was Freddy with a huge smile.

"Heres Freddy."Freddy said with a laugh."**1900 Atk.**

"Mommy."A boy said as the kids were all screaming in fear looking at Freddy.

"Now for Dreamworlds effect Freddy gains 1000 atk points."I said as Freddy's power raises up.**2900 atk.**

"Now let's battle I attack with Kayako."I said as she goes after Sora.

"I play a facedown."Sora said."defense draw this negates the damage and I can draw a card."A force field appears in front of Sora stopping Kayako but she stares at him creeping Sora and she goes back.

"Now Freddy how about we shave some of his lfie points."i said.

Sora goes to find some action card to help but Freddy's shadow grew to his side and made a giant copy of Freddy surprising Sora and Freddy slashes him sending flying next to a action card.**Sora 1100 LP.**

"Sora."His friends yelled out worried for him.

"Samara finish him off."I said and she look at him

Sora grab the action card and played it."I play Damage banish this negates all damage this turn." and Samara stopped

"Now I set a facedown and end my turn."I said and Samara vainshes.

"I will not lose Draw."Sora said."Now I play Frigthfur Sanctuary this allows me to send two Frightfur monster from my Extra deck to the Graveyard at the cost of sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard."Sora said as he picked up a action card nearby that was useless to pay the costand he sent Frigthfur bear and Sheep.

"Now I play Frightfur Fusion."Sora said with a crazy smile."this allows me to use the frightfur monsters in my graveyard for a fusion summon."he banishes Leo, Bear and Sheep for a fusion summon."I know fusion summon Frightfur Chimera."And his little chimera appears while normaly people would have gotten scared by it but my monsters took that tittle.**2800 atk.**

Then Chimera started to feel weak as his points went down.**2300 atk**.

"What, what happened?"Sora said in shock.

"Dreamworld's second effect all monsters you control lose 500 points."I said and he growled at me.

Sora then found another action card and used it."Then I play high dive which gives my monster 1000 atk points."Chimera then got stronger.**3300 atk.**

**"**I now that Freddy can't be destroy so I will attack Kayako."Sora said as his Chimera goes to attack Kayako and hits her causing a smoke cloud.**Kane 2600 LP.**

Sora grinned but it was then turned to horror as Kayako was still there.

"What's this it seems Kane's monster still on the field."Nico said.

"When Kayako equipped with Toshio she cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects."I said.

"I end my turn."Sora said.

"I draw."I said and Samara comes back."Freddy attack Chimera."Freddy smiles and goes into the ground, everyone was scared and then from underneath Chimera Freddy appears as a giant worm monster and starts to eat Chimera slowly, everyone was horrified seeing it and then Freddy ate him. **Freddy** **3300 atk Sora 500 LP.**

"Now Sora I will make you suffer with using the same method of summoning that you use."I said.

Reiji and Shun who were watching from a secret room got surprised, Shun thought that I must have learned it from Serena, Ruri and Rin looked at Serena who noticed them looking at her.

"Oh yeah, you see he wanted a few pointers so I taught him but I didn't give him the spell yet but he has something to fix that problem."Serena said.

"Really."They said in surprised.

"I now play my facedown card."the facedown activated showing Djinn with a card in his hand as a dark light surrounds it."Djinn's wish. this allows me to play a spell card from your graveyard."

"Which card?"Sora asked scared.

"The one you care so much."I said then the trap shot a dark beam at Sora's duel disk bringing a card out from the graveyard slot, the card then appears on my field then it reveals it self to be Polymerization shocking everyone.

"I now fuse Leatherface and Michael Myers."the fusion vortex appeared, my two monster appeared next to it and they entered."Creature from the darkness that feeds on the fear of others, appear now to spread terror to the world and give them something to be afraid off I fusion summon level 8 Terrordom Pennywise. " from the vortex came a huge circus stage with it being closed and there was a jack in the box in front of it.

Everyone was both confused and scared then the jack in the box played and a voice came from it:"Step up right up everyone, step right up, come change, come float, you'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll cheer, you'll die."all the kids were getting scared to what's about to appear."Introducing Pennywise the dancing clown ha ha ha ha."then jack in the box stopped and clown puppet came out of it.

The stage opened to reveal a hellish back ground, then fireworks came out of it with music playing and Pennywise appeared on it(remake), he then started to dance to the demonic circus music, everyone was scared of him, Yuya being the most shocked to see seomthing that was like a nightmare version of his deck.**2800 atk.**

Sora looked around and saw a action card, he looks at it and the Pennywise and goes after the card, I gave the signal to attack and Pennywise jumps out of the stage and grabs Sora, he brings Sora up by his neck while laughing.

"I'm not afraid of you."Sora said trying to be brave.

Pennywise stopped and looks to the right and down, he then looks up to Sora and said:"you will be."then his mouth opened in a monstrous way with sharp teeth and then he puts Sora inside of his mouth, everyone was shocked as Pennywise was eating him while Sora was screaming, Sora was trying to get away but Pennywise pushed him in and completely ate him ending the duel.

Pennywise looks at the crowed and said:"hope you enjoyed the show because you will all float too." he then laughed and his vanished along with the Terrordom's leaving Sora where he was, Sora was there shaking in fear on the floor.

"Sora."His friends yelled and they went to check on him.

"Well Kane won, so he will advance to the next round."Nico said still disturbed to what happened.

I smilled and left the field, I did what I wanted, I spread fear to the world today and I was able to destroy Sora, now one more match then the royal rumble.

**Note:hope you all enoyed the duel, Bee was picked to pretend to be Kane's guardian and she is also a harem option to him and Sora is now traumatized along with the kids and now heres the cards.**

**Terrordom Kayako Level 7 2700 atk 2200 def dark fiend effect:when Toshio is destroyed special summons this card from your hand, then equip Toshio to this card from your Graveyard and it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, when this card is summoned destroy a card on the field.**

**Terrordom Pennywise Level 8 2800 atk and 2100 def dark fiend fusion 2 dark monsters effect:when this cards destroys a monster banish it and this card gains 500 attack, cannot be targeted and when this would be destroyed banish a monster from your graveyard instead.**

**Nightmare Rhyme quickplay spell card: (This card is always treated as a terrordom card) when this card is activated pay 1000 LP to play Dreamworld and special summon Terrordom Freddy from your deck.**

**Dreamworld field spell: (Its always treated as a "terrordom" card) all monsters your opponent controls loses 500 atk and if Terrordom Freddy on the field it gains 1000 atk.**

**Djinn Wish normal trap: activate a spell card from your opponent's GY on your side of the field.**


	12. Chapter 12 Performapal vs Terrordom

**Chapter 12 Performapal vs Terrordom**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the armor**

After my wonderful duel, I saw Sora get carried away by his friends to the infirmary since he was too scared to even move and that was splendid, while I was walking through the halls I was then approached by Nakajima.

"Excuse mr. Manson, mr. president wishes to see you."Nakajima said.

"Very well, lead the way."I said and he nodded so we went to meet Reiji.

We entered the control room to see Reiji with Shun, I looked at them with a smile and said:"well did you enjoy the duel?"

"I won't say anything since I'm used to your style of dueling but how did you learn to use fusion?"Shun asked.

"Simple, I needed to defeat Sora in his own way of dueling so I asked Serena for a few pointers, while I didn't get the card I did have a trap that could help me use Sora's instead."I said.

"And the way you duel, I have to ask was it necessary to scare the entire city along with traumatizing your opponent?"Reiji asked.

"I got rid off an enemy, with his mental state theres a higher chance he won't come back, for the people think of this if they all see the true nature of the world sooner they will be prepared to fight it later, as unlike Yuya Sakaki little smile gimmick I prefer fear."I said and Reiji saw my point.

"You always have that twisted look when you duel, but that also helps against Academia."Shun said.

"Yes, Shun told me about your duels against Academia as you were a great soldier for them to be able to defeat everyone that you face against, this could be useful for the future."Reiji said.

"For what exactly?"I asked him.

"In the battle royal the obelisk force will attack our dimension, so those that passed to it will have to fend them off, and those that survive will join in my group of soldiers known as the Lancers."Reiji explained.

I chuckled and said:"I see so you think of sending a bunch of duelists as sacrificial lambs to the Obelisk force, well I can tell there will be some that will survive from personal experience but this is ridiculous and thats something coming from me, but I'll just have to make sure no one gets carded."

"If you passed the next round."Reiji said.

I laughed and said:"Please Reiji, if you remember I defeated you."Reiji frowned at the reminder."without losing a single life point, so I will meet you all tomorrow as there are plenty of tricks I have yet to show off so bye bye." and then I left the room.

"Despite the way he acts he is a great duelist so I wouldn't be surprise to see him advance."Shun said.

"I will choose his next opponent to test him."Reiji said.

I was then walking around the halls and met up with te girls.

"Well girls did you enjoy the duel?"I asked with a smile.

"Well yes, but I wished you didn't scare the kids."Ruri said with a sweatdrop.

"I liked the way you used Sora's polymerazation to summon your own fusion monster."Serena said.

"Thank you, I really liked the look on his face when I used his spell."I said.

"I have to say that was impressive but do you know how to synchro summon?"Rin asked.

"Why yes."I said and showed them Graboid.

"Wow."The girls said.

"Hey when did you get that one?"Serena asked.

"When we were in the synchro dimension I learned a few new tricks."I said."but now I need to go, I need to check on Yuto since that guy is still out there I swear his vigilante thing going to get him killed."

"Okay, but be careful."Ruri said.

I nodded and left the place, it was night time and I went to search for Yuto around the city, I arrived at the park and it was empty, I then noticed someone was watching me.

"I know your there Yuto come on out."I said and Yuto comes from the shadows.

"Kane what are you doing here?"Yuto asked.

"Simple, I came to check on you, just making sure you don't die on me."I said to him.

"Still the same as before."Yuto said.

"Hey what can I say, I take care of my friends."I said.

"I FOUND YOU."They looked back to see Sora and he looked tired and injured.

"So came back for more."I said with a grin.

"I'll settle the score this time."Sora said with his duel disk ready.

"Are you sure you wish to face Kane with the state your in?"Yuto asked him.

"Of course all you XYZ scums are destined to be hunted by me."Sora said.

"Really well let's see who is the true prey."I said.

I brought out my duel disk, Sora activated his and I did the same.

**DUEL**

**Kane 4000 LP**

**Sora 4000 LP**

"I'll start first I now summon Edge Imp Tomahawk."Sora summons a metal mouth looking monster. **1800 atk.**

"Now his effect allows me to discard a Edge Imp monster to deal 800 points of damage to you."Sora said and he discarded his monster and Tomahawk sent his blades at me sending me to a wall.**3200 LP**

"So what do you think now XYZ scum."Sora said.

I got up and then started to laugh and said:"is that it, the obelisk force does the same trick with their little dogs." and that made Sora growl.

"I end my turn."Sora said.

"My turn draw."I draw a card that made me smile."I now play a spell card pillager."I said as it shows a thief on it."this allows me to look at your hand and take a card from you." and this shocks them."now show me your hand."Sora growls and shows me his hand and I smirked."yeah Polymerazation I think I'll be taking that."Sora throws it to me and I grabbed it.

"He stole his most prize card, that was smart of Kane, but I wonder will he use it."Yuto said.

"Now Sora I set one scale being the Brain."I said and the The brain appeared."and now his effect allows me to take control of a monster you control."Sora got shocked and Tomahawk went to my side."Now I play taking over this allows me to add a Terrordom monster from my deck to my hand."I added a new monster which was ghostface."and now I play Polymerazation." and that shocked everyone that was watching.

"I now fuse Tomahawk with Ghostface to summon a familar face."I said and Sora got scared, the monsters went to the fusion vortex."Creature from the darkness that feeds on the fear of others, appear now to spread terror to the world and give them something to be afraid off I fusion summon level 8 Terrordom Pennywise."Pennywise appears with a huge smile on his face.**2800 atk.**

Sora falls down to the floor and he got scared seeing Pennywise again, Pennywise then looks at Sora and Said:"time to float."

Sora crawls back while Pennywise walks towards him slowly, then Pennywise grabs him screaming and Sora tries to punch him away but Pennywise grabs his right arm, Pennywise then prentends he was going to bite his arm scaring Sora.

"Please, not again."Sora said in tears.

Then Pennywise mocked him by immitating his cries, the he gained a evil smile and said in a demonic voice:"tasty, tasty, beautiful fear." Sora got even more scared and then Pennywise showed his sharp teeth.

"Go ahead, attack him."I said.

Pennywise opened his mouth and Sora screamed as it was turning monstrous again.

"Sora."Pennywise stopped to look to the right along with me and Yuto, they looked to see Yuya running towards them and saw Sora being held by Pennywise.

Pennywise looks at him and said:"do you think I'm real Yuya?"

Yuya shakes his head not believing he was real, Pennywise got sad and said:"this isn't real enough for you Yuya, I'm not real enough for you, but maybe it would be real enough for your dad."that shocks Yuya, Pennywise turns around and his face becomes that of Yusho Sakaki and laughs.

"No your not real, dueling is for fun, and you."Yuya said pointing at me."you used it to scare people, and my friends."

"Oh really, then what are you going to do about it, your friend came here to duel me again in the state he is in, so I gave him the correct punishment."I said and then I looked at Pennywise."continue."

Pennywise face returned to normal with a huge grin and he looks at Sora, Sora was terrified when Pennywise opened his mouth again.

"Sora."Yuya said and goes to save his friend.

Then Sora's duel disk started to glow surprising them and then Sora vanished in a blue light, Pennywise frowned and he vanished as the duel was turned into a draw.

"What, what happened to Sora?"Yuya asked.

"He must have been called back."Yuto said.

"Called back?"Yuya said confused.

"He was basically dragged back to his world, you see Sora is not from thsi world but in another one called the fusion dimension."I said shocking Yuya.

"That can't be."Yuya said.

"Oh it's true you see Yuto here comes from another dimension along with me, Sora is our enemy as his group is responsible for the destruction of many lives, so he deserved what I did to him."I said.

"No, what you did was evil, you scared Sora to the point he couldn't move, when we brought him to the doctors he was like a zombie before running here, so I will not let you do that to any of my friends."Yuya said raising his duel disk.

"Oh really, well let's see if you can beat me without your precious action cards."I said to him.

But then a green light appeared getting out attention, when that light stopped in its place was Yugo in his D-wheel.

"Dammit."Yugo said.

"Yugo."I said.

Yugo looks at me, he then smilled and said:"Kane." and then he tries to hug me but I stopped him with a hand on his face.

"Don't touch me."I said to him."So why and how are you here?"

"Well you see after you, Rin, Ruri and Serena vanished I was trying to find you, but then Clear Wing brought me here."Yugo said and then noticed Yuto."you."

"Hold on, Yuto is not the enemy."I said to him.

"Really?"Yugo asked.

"Yes, it was a guy named Yuri that tried to attack us, now if you would stand aside I need to deal with your other twin over there."I said talking about Yuya.

Now that Yugo and Yuto didn't duel, Yuto doesn't have to merge with Yuya which gives me the chance to get Zarc in his weaken state.I thought about my plan.

I activated my duel disk and said:"well Yuya let's see if you can beat me without your precious action cards."

"What's your problem with action duels, from all the duels I have seen you play you never went for an action card."Yuya said.

"Simple to me action duels are for the weak."I said shocking Yuya."before duelists only had their skills and their decks that they put hardwork into them, now it's basically luck, oh I found a card in a bush that makes me win the duel, so I refuse to use those cards as to me they are trash."

"How dare you, action duels are not for the weak, they are for duelists to have fun."Yuya said as to him he was mocking his fathers legacy.

"Really, I don't mind it making the monsters real but the action cards were the worst mistake ever made but now the time for talking is over."I said.

**DUEL**

**Yuya 4000 LP**

**Kane 4000 LP**

"I'll start, I now summon Hip Hippo."Yuya summons a pink hippo to the field.**800 atk.**

"I place two facedowns and end my turn."Yuya said.

"My turn, draw."I said and then looked at my new card."I now summon Terrordom Leatherface."Leatherface appears on my field.**2000 atk.**

"Leatherface turn that hippo into steaks."I said and Leatherface charges at Hippo with his chainsaw making the Hippo get scared.

"I play Hippo carnival."Yuya activated a spell that summoned three Hippo tokens."now your monster must attack the tokens."

"Gladly."I said and LeatherFace stood in front of the yellow one that was scared and cuts it down with his chainsaw.

"I know set two facedowns and end my turn."I said and two facedowns appeared on my field.

"My turn draw."Yuya said."I can now tribute Hip Hippo and his effects allows him to be treated as two tributes so come to my field Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."Odd-Eyes appears on his field.**2500 atk.**

"Odd-Eyes attack Leatherface with spiral flame strike."Yuya said and Odd Eyes attacked my monster.

"I play Terrordom Fright, this stops your monster and I can add a Terrordom card."I said and Odd Eyes stopped. while I added a monster.

"I end my turn."Yuya said.

"My turn draw."I said drawing my card."and I couldn't ask for a better card."

"What card?"Yuya asked.

"I now sacrifice Leatherface to summon Terrordom Jason."Leather vanishes and in his place was Jason.**2500 atk.**

"Only for him to get equipped with my last facedown Metalmorph."I sad as Metalmorph equips to my monster."then I sacrifice him for Jason X."Jason exploded and he appears again as Jason X.**3000 atk.**

"No way, what happened to your monster."Yuya said in shock.

"I remember that one."Yuto said as he remembers the time I used Jason X.

"Jason X effect allows him to gain 500 atk."I said and Jason's attack raises up.**3500 Atk.**

"Now I activate Berserkers rage."I play a spell showing a warrior in rage."by paying 500 life points Jason can attack all of your monsters."**Kane 3500 LP.**

Yuya got shocked and I said:"Jason take down the rest of his monsters."Jason charges at Yuya's monsters slashing at the hippos and cutting Odd-Eyes in half.**Yuya 3000 LP.**

After Jason comes back, I saw Yuya down with his goggles on and I said:"what, are you going to cry, get over it, it's a pendulum monster so you can just bring back you wimp."

"Shut up, you don't know what Odd-Eyes means to me and the fact you use pendulum summon makes it even worse."Yuya said and he takes his goggles off to see his anger.

"Really then come at me, I end my turn."I said.

"My turn draw."Yuya draws his card."I play pot of greed to draw two cards."Yuya draws his two cards."I now use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the pendulum scales."his two magicans appear on the scales ready to help him."I now pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Drummerilla and Whip Snake."his three monsters appears on his side of the field.

"Whip snakes effect swaps the atk and def of Jason."Yuya said.

"Fool, Jason cannot be targeted."I said.

"What, then I play smile world."Yuya played his favourite spell and those happy faces appears."now all monsters get 100 atk for each monster on the field." all the monsters got happy faces while making them stronger.**drumerilla 2000 atk, Whipe snake 2100 atk Odd-Eyes 2900 Atk and Jason X 3900 Atk.**

"What a useless card."I said making Yuya angry and I saw his eyes glow red for a second making me grin.

"I now play my facedown Performapal Friendship."His trap shows his performals in a group photo."I can target a monster I control and that monster gains 400 for each Performapal on the field so I target Odd-Eyes."Odd-Eyes attacks increases.**Odd-Eyes 3700 atk.**

"Now Odd-Eyes will attack Jason, Drumerilla effect gives Odd-Eyes 600 more atk points."Yuya said. **Odd-Eyes 4300 Atk.**

Odd-Eyes attakcks Jason making a huge explosion."now you take double the damage."**Kane 2700 LP.**

Yuya smilled but then it turned to shock, when the smoke cleared Jason stood there angry at him.

"Wait how is Jason still there?"Yuya asked.

"Simple he cannot be destroyed by battle, sorry if it spoiled your fun, your plan was too rushed, you wanted to destroy Jason so your other pets could attack me but sorry."I mocked him.

"I end my turn."Yuya said.

"My turn."I draw my card."I set a card and play card of Demise, this allows me to draw until I have five cards."I draw until I have five cards."I now set scale 9 Gremlin and scale 1 Tarman to make my Pendulum scales."from the scales Gremlin appeared and on the other one Tarman appears."Now power from the darkness give birth to a new era where the nightmares begin I pendulum summon Terrordom Maniac Cop, Michael Myers and my soul Frankenstein."my three monsters appears on the field. **Maniac Cop 2000 atk, Michael Myers 2100 atk and Frankenstein 2700 atk.**

"So Kane can do that same summoning style."Yugo said and Yuto nodded.

"Now I play my facedown Nightmare world."the facedown shows a spell with evil looking grinning faces that had red eyes and mouths, from the spell came out a red fog with lightining and it destroyed smile world, the sky was then covered by it and the faces appeared on it laughing maniacally at everyone there, Yuya was the most shocked seeing it, this was nightmare version of his own spell."it's effect makes all non Terrordom monsters lose 100 for each monster on the field while Terrordom monster gain 100 atk."Drumerilla, Whip Snake and Odd-Eyes got scared and lost atk points while my monsters gained them. **Drumerilla 900 atk, Whip Snake 1000 atk, Odd-Eyes 1800 Atk, Maniac Cop 2700 atk, Michael 2800 atk, Frankenstein 3400 atk and Jason x 4200 atk.**

"And Frankenstein effect gives him 400 more atk for each Terrordom monsters."I said.**Frankenstein 5000 atk.**

"Now Frankenstein attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."I ordered and Frankenstein strikes Odd-Eyes making a huge blinding light ending the duel and covering eveyones elses eyes.

"Now."I said and I pointed my hand towards Yuya and a ghostly arm came out of it, the arms goes inside Yuya and goes after it's target, Zarc was observing and then saw the arm grab him by the neck, he struggles as the arm was pulling him out, but then he managed to escape leaving only a bit of his energy in the arm, I saw the arm and got disappointed it was only a small orb of Zarcs energy.

"Well it's better than nothing."I said.

When they light vanished everyone could see and Yuya was on the ground, I looked to Yuto and Yugo and saw that Yugo vanished, well that was bad meaning I couldn't tell him where Rin was but I'll see him later.

"Hey Yuto, I'll go see Ruri and the other girls, can you call this guys friends they won't be happy to see me."I said and Yuto nodded so I left the place.

While I was walking in the streets I found Bee stading next to a lightpost and I said:"okay, is there a reason your here Bee?"

"Well let's say I need something from you."Bee said with a smile.

"Your not getting my virginity."I said to her.

"Oh I know, you want to give it to your other girls, so let's make out instead."Bee said.

I sigh and said:"fine but not here."

She smilled and we went to alley, she then grabs me and starts to kiss me, she was really into it and I just went with the flow since she wouldn't shut up if I didn't, so after some time I left out of the alley and went back to the hotel to get some sleep for tomorrow with Bee looking at me and she said:"your one great kisser, the best one I had the pleasure to be with."

**Note:Hope you all enjoyed Nightmare world it is the opposite to Yuya's smile world, also the reason he taunted Yuya was to make him angry so Zarc would appear and he made him weaker by taking the energy.**

**Nightmare World:Terrordom monsters gain 100 atk points for each monster on the field and non Terrordom monsters lose 100 atk points for each monsters on the field.**


	13. Chapter 13 Let Me In

**Chapter 13 Let Me In**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the other stuff here.**

I was in my room sleeping, I was having a dream, but when I woke up, I was now sitting on a table with a few other people there that I knew very well, it was the firefly family with captain Spaulding himself there on the other side of the table.

"Look who decided to join us, the guest of honor."Spaulding said.

"Well, I'm happy to join you guys here but what's the occasion?"I asked.

Otis scoffed and said:"Baby wanted you to come visit."

Baby looked at me with a smile, Mama said:"baby really took a shine on ya, so we invited you so you two can meet each other."

"You sure been a great help, and lets say you gotten plenty of attention of other women."Spaulding said.

"Really."I said interested, then a knock on the dear was heard.

"Excuse me."Mama said and she goes to check who it is.

When they heard open the door she said:"oh Dr. west you came and you brought chop top with you."

"Yes misses firefly I needed a assistant for this project and asked him to help, is Kane here?"West said.

"But of course come on right in."Mama said.

Then she came back with Herbert West himself and Chop Top Sawyer, they saw him and Herbert said:"Hello Kane."

"Hello Herbert surprising to see you here."Kane said.

"Hey Otis."Chop Top said while scratchign his head with a coat hanger.

"Hey Chot Top, so why are you here with the doctor?"Otis asked.

"The good doctor has a surprise for Kane."Chop Top said with a smile.

"Yes I have rebuild her."Herbert said with a smile.

The Fireflies were surprised while I was confused and asked:"Who?"

"The perfect bride, I was able to rebuild her again, with Chop Top help getting a few pieces she is now complete."Herbert said.

He goes outside and brings someone in, to my surprise it was the bride he once built, but this time she has skin on parts that didn't have before, she was now wearing a wedding dress and was looking at me.

"Kane I came to offer you the perfect bride, she is very excited to meet you."Herbert said and that made Baby frown.

The bride goes up to me and said:"hello, my love."she then sits on my lap.

Spaulding laughed and said:"well aren't you a lucky one."

I looked at her and smilled, she kissed my cheek trying to seduce me, then I looked at baby and said:"don't worry, we can still be together."

Baby smilled and gave a laugh, I then looked at my new bride and said:"now my dear I will spend time with you let me spend some time with her too, so don't be greedy."

The bride stopped with a frown but nodded, I went to talk to baby in her room and Mama said:" now don't have too much fun."

I then looked at my bride who was looking down, I then said to Baby:"would it be too much if she comes too?"

Baby thinks then said:"Okay." she then goes to grab her and they went up to her room.

When we entered her oom I saw Bee there sitting on Baby's bed doing her nails, she then looks at me and said:"What took you so long?"

"let me guess your both friends."I said.

"That's right now play time."Baby said and she drags me to the bed for a make out session.

After some time later I was now lying down on her bed with the tree girls around me, Bee then said:"I heard you have a piece of Zarc."

"Yes, I was thinking of a idea for it."I said with a smirk.

"Oh do tell."Baby said interested.

"Well keep it a secret."I said and then whispered to them and Baby and Bee got excited.

Then I had to go back and I woke up with Serena, Rin and Ruri next to me in my bed, I smilled and saw it was morning meaning today was my next duel, I'm going to show everyone a new fear today and it's all thanks to Zarc.

At the at the championship everyone was excited to see who are going to pass to the final round, Yuya and Yuzu finished their duels, I was expecting that but it seems Barret didn't appear most likely after he was attacked and lost Serena he was needed in Academia to made a better attack, Nice smiley was now introducing the new duelist.

"First we have Jason Hiryu the level master."Nico said and a young man wearing a red shirt and pants, he has a black duel disk, his hair was spiky and he has green eyes.

"Then his opponent is Kane Manson the duelist of terror."Nice said then he got a message."well this just in Kane will be doing a special entrance."

Everyone was interested with the You Show group nervous to what he will be doing, Serene, Ruri and Rin got curious since I told them that I had a special surprise for everyone there to meet a new side of me.

Then music started to play, it was a kid friendly music that made them happy, then Kane appears on the screen of the arena with a smile.

"Hello everyone, are you all having fun?"I asked then kids said yay."that's great, now don't worry I'll be there shortly, I just have something to show you."the screen then moved backwards to show a blue room with clouds, happy flowers and I was wearing a blue shirt."I'm so glad you can all come here to see me it just warms my soul, now don't worry theres still plenty of evil in here."I then pointed to my head.

"Now let me tell you something very important, you see like flowers ideas grow with a bit of sunshine, but some are filled with worms, and that's no good, like people always lie to you, like your parents tell you that world is round but did they ever travel around the world, and you know I know what it feels like to, not belong."I said and then sad voice appeared."and I have found friends that I can relate with, but then there are those that follow the leader."I was now serious."people worship what they fear, because fear is power, follow the leader." then the screen turned black.

Everyone was then confused, Shun and Reiji was watching from the secret room with Reira, Shun was curious to see what I come up with.

**(Insert the Fiend Theme Song "Let Me In")**

Then the screen started to show image of with a creepy music being played, the crowd was getting creeped out by it with the kids holding on to their parents or friends, it then shows me looking at the wall with the room being turned into a nigthmare, then the words let, me, in appear in red, then it only showed darkness and came a arm wearing a black sleeve and fingerless glove and two glowing orange eyes.

**LET ME IN**

Then the music started with the entrance covered in red smoke, I came through it and everyone was scared, I now had a pale face with sharp teeth, my eyes were orange like hellfire, with the sides of my eyes with wounds(the fiends face from wwe.) my hair was combed to the side, I was wearing a black biker jacket, a black muscle shirt, blood red pants, black boots and fingerless gloves, on my right hand I was carrying something covered in a tarp with a light coming out of it.

Everyone could only stare at me in shock and fear. Reiji and Shun were stunned with Reira shacking in fear, I was walking towards the arena then I looked at the crowd, I lifted the object up and took off the tarp, everyone got scared with the kids screaming in fear, it was a lamp in the shape of Sora's head, his eyes were stitched shut and his mouth was opened with the light coming out of it.

The most shocked was You Show as they were basically seeing a decapitated head of Sora, Shun facepalmed and said:"he had to go there didn't he."

I was then at the arena and saw my opponent shacking in fear along everyone else there except for the girls as they were more surprised, when I was in front of him I put the lantern down next to me and took out my duel disk.

"Well it seems Kane has arrived, so the duel will then begin."Nico said still scared.

Jason recovered and said:"well no matter I will still win this duel, your cheap scare tactics won't work on me."

I then chuckled at him and Nico said:"now the action field shall be Infernalvania." the field was changed to creepy looking place with a castle behind me.

We got our duel disks ready and they did the chant.

**DUEL**

**Kane 4000 LP**

**Jason 4000 LP**

"I'll start."I said in a deep voice."I now summon Terrordom Ghostface in def mode."Ghostface appears in def.**1000 def.**

"I now end my turn."I said.

"My turn draw."Jason said drawing his card."I play pot of greed, now I can draw two more cards, I now summon armed dragon lv 3."He summoned armed dragon lv 3 to his side of the field.**1200 atk.**

"The I play the spell Level up which allows me to trade lv 3 for armed dragon dragon level 5."then came his armed dragon lv 5. **2400 atk.**

"Now his effect allows me to discard a monster to destroy yours if my discarded one has a power greater than his."Jason said and he picked his monster."I discard Spear Dragon to destroy GhostFace."Armed Dragon then shoots the blades from his chest at Ghostface making him explode, Jason smirked but then it turned to shock as GhostFace appears again.

"Hey what gives, why did he come back?"Jason asked.

"Simple, when Ghostface is destroyed he can summon another Terrordom monster from my deck with 1500 atk or less so I summoned another copy of imself."I said to him.

"Well then I will just have to attack, Armed Dragon destroy his monster with spiked spinner."Jason said and Armned Dragon rotates his arms destroying Ghostface again, another Ghostface took his place and Armed Dragon went back to Jasons side.

"Now at the end of my turn since Armed Dragon LV 5 destroyed a monster by battle I can send him to the Graveyard to summon Armed Dragon LV 7."his dragon was covered in a red pillar and then came LV 7 roaring at me.**2700 atk.**

"My turn, Draw."I draw my next card."I now play dark gift I can now tribute Ghostface to draw cards equal to his level."Ghostface vanished and I draw four cards."and if any of them are level 4 or lower monsters I can summon them so come on out, Terrordom Candyman, Maniac Cop and Dr. West." my monster came to my field.**2000 atk. 1800 atk.**

"Dr. West effect allows me to summons a monster from either of our graveyards to my side of the field as a zombie, and I choose Armed Dragon LV 5."I said shocking Jason, Armed Dragons corpse appears next to West who injected it with his medicine, then Armed Dragon came back to life with blood spurting out from its mouth, everyone got scared with the kids screaming again.

"What did you do my monster?!"Jason said shocked seeing it.

"It's mine now, I overlay my three level four monsters."Candyman, Herbert and Maniac cop went to the vortex, everyone was now on the edge to see what will come out of it.

"Creature with a empty expression, come to my side, to unleash your terror upon the world and to play your game again, I XYZ summon rank 4 Terrordom Slemderman."I said and from the vortex came Slenderman, everyone was intimidated by the fact he was very tall wearing a dark suit and the fact he didn't have a face.**2800 atk.**

"That guys is stronger than my dragon."Jason said scared.

"Now his effect, I can detach a overlay unit to summon a Terrordom proxy token to my field."a overlay unit vanished and to Sledermans side appeared Masky with a knife.**1500 atk.**

"I now summon LeatherFace."Leather face appears on my side of the field.**2000 atk.**

"Now I play the Spell card Nightmare world."I said and Yuya got shocked hearing the name, the spell appears and the red smoke appears again covering the sky, the face appear laughing at everyone making the crowd even more scared.

"Mommy, stop the scary faces."a little girl said crying.

"This looks like smile world but turned to a nightmare."Yuzu said shocked seeing along with her friends.

"He dares insult Yuya's card by making this one."Gongenzaka said angry.

"How can there be a card like this."Yuya's mother said in shock.

Yuya was there shacking, he remembered this card from last time.

"Now all Terrordom Monsters gain 100 atk for each monster on the field while non Terrordom monsters lose 100 atk."I said and saw my monsters gain atk while the armed dragons lost theirs.**LV 5 1900, LV 7 2200 atk, Proxy 2000 atk, Leatherface 2500 atk, Slenderman 3300 atk.**

"Leatherface attack armed dragon lv7."I ordered and Leatherface charged his chainsaw.**2900 atk.**

Leatherface cuts Armed Dragon in half destroying it.**Jason 3300 LP**

"Now Slenderman finish this duel."I said and Slenderman looks at Jason, Jason got scared and goes to find a action card, he sees one from a tree and goes to grab it but then something grabbed his ankle making him trip, he looks back to see a black tendril and sees it was connected to Slendermans back.

"NO".he screamed and tries to claw away but then he was dragged towards Slenderman."MOMMY." he then in front of Slenderman and looks to see visions of death and falls to the floor scared ending the duel.

Everything vanished and I saw him right in front of me, I walked towards him and stared him right in the eyes to see his fear, it was delightful, I then go to pick up my lantern and leave the arena.

"Well Kane wins again, and will pass to the final round."Nico said.

Nobody said anything as I left the place, they were all scared and that was good, I looked at Yuya who was still shacking, ha that wimp, he is still scared of Nightmare world.

I met up with the girls but of course I was normal without my new face.

"What was that?"Serena asked.

"Oh, that was simply a different side of me."I said.

"But you really scared everyone there."Ruri said.

"Yeah also, was that lantern really necessary, it was a severed head of your last opponent?"Rin asked.

"That was simply a trophy, for my defeated opponents, so you better get used to it."I said with a grin.

"Fine, just don't bring them to our room."Serena said.

"Fair enough, now if you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."I said and I left the girls there.

While walking down the hall I saw Masumi again and smirked, I then grabbed her by the wrist making look at me and she got scared.

"Hey Masumi, did you came to see my duel?"I asked her.

"You, what was that about?"Masumi asked.

"Oh that was another side you got to see, but I wonder did you consider of being one of my girls?"I asked her,

She was shaking with a blush, I can tell she didn't but wanted at the same time so i said:"then let me try this to see if you like me."i then kissed surprising her, she didn't resist and then she accepted it by kissing me back, when I stopped I saw her eyes in a daze.

"See, I will be seeing you again, now I need to go, so see you soon my dear."I said and then kissed her.

I went to the bathroom, it was empty and used one of the stalls, I was then washing my hands and looks at the mirror with a grin.

"Hello, other me."I said.

In the mirror was the fiend looking at me and he chuckled, the Fiend was the me I created with Zarcs energy, I still remember being sent to a dark woods, i walked around it and found someone behind a tree, it was The Fiend looking at me, he raises his arm and I smirked and grabbed it becoming one, If zarc has that form than mine is the Fiend, my true self.

**Note:Kanes new form is revealed to be the Fiend, yes the duel was short but it was a jobber so there wasn't anything other than be another body for Kane to pass through, Slenderman is now Kanes XYZ ace so his version of Dark rebellion along with Frankenstein and Pennywise now all that is left is the Synchro one, the bride of Re-animator is back with skin covering the parts that showed her veins and she now loves Kane along with Baby.**

**Terrordom Slenderman rank 4 2800 atk 2100 def dark fiend three level 4 monsters effect:cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can detach one card from this to special summon a Terrordom Proxy token.(1500 atk and 500 def dark warrior), when this card destroys a monster by battle it gains half of the destroyed monsters attack.**


	14. Chapter 14 Hunting games

**Chapter 14 Hunting games**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the other stuff here.**

After my duel I went back to the hotel with the girls sitting on a table in the room, I didn't care about the rest since it's all the same, but I did meet another girls before going back.

**Flashback**

At the arena I was at the halls with a girl I know called Olga, she was nervous looking at me and she was the same way when I met Masumi pressed against the wall.

"What's wrong I thought you LDS liked a god challenge."I said to her.

"Your a monster."Olga said.

"Really, that pop idol girl didn't find me too much of a monster, in fact in her words she liked my show."I said to her.

"What how can she even like you?"Olga said in shock to know Mikiyo Naname found me interesting.

"Well Masumi also likes me."I said and she was now silent."so are you going to be one of my girls the choice is yours I won't force you, in fact I'm a nice guy to my friends when you get to know me."

Olga was thinking and said:"give me some time."

"Alright, but heres a little gift."I said and licked her face making her squirm."bye." I left her and went to my hotel room.

**Flashback End**

I looked outside of the window and said:"tomorrow the fun will really start."

"Are you talking to youself or us?"Serena asked.

"I was thinking about the next day, since what Reiji told me, it's going to be very fun for me."I said.

"I sometimes question your sanity."Ruri said.

"Oh don't worry, I still love you girls."I said making them smile.

We then went to bed with again with all of them wanting to sleep with me.

I then looked at Serenas bracelet and grabbed it, I was then back in my dream and saw Ray again.

"Hi."I said and she got scared, the place turned to the Michael Myers house.

Ray backed away and Michael appears next to me looking at her,

Ray ran away while Michael was after her, she opened a door to see him again and screamed and ran away again, but then Michael cuts her leg making her fall to the ground, Michael picks her up and pins her next to the wall, she was in fear and Michael lifts his knife ready to stab her but then she vanished again.

I sigh another failure but I still got her fear again, so I went back to sleep for tomorrow for the Battle Royal.

Next day was the start of the royal rymble the people were surprised to hear that but the crowd was excited to hear that, I was near looking at the duelists were gathering around, I saw Shun there but I saw one that made me grin, it was Dennis looks like he still came, good.

"Everyone the final rounds of the junior youth will begin soon."Nico said making everyone cheer."now all that is left is one competitor."

"Who could that be?"Yuzu asked.

"I got a bad feeling."Yuya asked.

**(Insert the Fiend Theme Song "Let Me In")**

Everyone heard the music and got scared, Dennis was surprised to hear it he might have not known I was here well lets give hima surprise.

**LET ME IN**

The I came to the arena as the Fiend, everyone was looking at me again still disturbed from last time, I lifted my lamp and it was of Jason and again his eyes were stiched shut, I walk to the entire group walking in front og them and looking at their faces as I pass by each of them, I saw some of them were afraid while some were acting brave, I then went to Dennis and look at him straight into his eyes, he was afraid just by looking at me, I was going to enjoy taking him out. I then walked to the other side of the line and went to my spot.

"Well it seems Kane has arrived, meaning the tournament can start, now everyone prepare your dueldisks."Nico said.

Everyone activted their dueldisks, I looked around for the competion and I made Dennis my first target.

A city appear for the action field, Nico did that stupid chant and then everyone said the words.

**DUEL**

We all quickly rushed into the city, I decided to get the two pendulum cards for the match and found one in the volacno area red devil and another called black sun but they are only prizes as in my deck their garbage, I went to find him and all over the place and I found that rat in the ice area.

Dennis was looking at where Yuzu was to be able to watch her from a distance, but then heard footsteps, he slowly turns around and saw me, he got scared and I said:"Hey Dennis."

"You, well you changed from the last time we saw each other."Dennis said.

"Now this time you won't be getting away."I said to him since he was here theres no cameras meaning I can take his soul.

Dennis brings out his duel disk and I activated mine.

**DUEL**

**Kane 4000 LP**

**Dennis 4000 LP**

"I'll start."Dennis said and he looks at his hand."I now summon Performage Stilts Launcher."His little wizard monster came to his field.**2200 atk.**

"Since theres no monsters on the field I can summon him."Dennis said."then I set one card and set scale 10 yellow scarab in the pendulum zone."his face down and pendulum scale appear."Yellow scarabs effect increases all spellcaster-type monsters atk by 300."**2500 atk.**

"Then I end my turn."Dennis said.

"My turn, draw."I said and I looked at my hand."well Dennis it seems this is the end."

Dennis got shocked but then said:"hey, hey, what are you talking about your turn already started and now you saying your going to win."

"Because I am I play Taking over, this spell allows me to add a Terrordom monster from my deck to my hand, and I pick Michael Myers."I added my new card.

"and now I set Scale 9 Terrordom Gremlin and scale 1 Terrordom the Brain to set the Pendulum scales."my pendulum monsters appear in the scales.

"Since you played your pendulum scales effect I play mine The Brain allows me to take control of a monster you control."I said, Dennis shocked and saw his monster going to my side of the field.

"Now Gremlin effect allows me to add a Terrordom spell like Camp Crytal lake which counts as one and I play it."the field then changed to camp crystla lake.

"Now I shall pendulum summon."I said as my red pendulum appear."Now power of from the darkness give birth to a new era where the nightmares begin I pendulum summon appear now appear Terrordom Michael Myers."Michael appears on my field with his knife ready.**2100 atk.**

"While Camp Crystal lake is out my Terrordom monsters are unnafected by your card effects."I said shocking Dennis.

"It's okay, you only have one of those Terrordom monsters."Dennis said.

"I wouldn't get happy as Michael can attack twice."I said and Dennis got scared.

"Now Michael finish this duel."I said and Michael goes after Dennis who runs away while Michael walks.

Dennis was trying to run to a place with a camera but then Michael appears from behind a rock and grabs him by the throat, Dennis looks at him with fear and saw Michael lift his knife up, Michael then stabs Dennis multiple times ending the duel then he throws Dennis to the floor in front of him.

When Michael vanished Dennis was on the floor in pain, then he looked up to see me, he tried to scream but I grabbed his face covering his mouth, I then looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Well Dennis, it looks like you lose, but you won't get back to Academia, oh no, you time has come."I said then i started to absorbs Dennis, and the last thing Dennis saw was my demonic eyes and he vanished.

"Now to get to the obelisk force."I said then I noticed Dennis pendulum cards were on the floor so I took them as well.

I then decided to make a change, I glowed and chaned to my armor and said:"well I guess it's only fitting for the reaper to have some fun."

I then saw a four obelisk force members facing those knight and said:"well I got some time before Yuri comes."I then jumped towards them.

One of the knights got defeated and was about to be carded but then I went in between them, the Obelisk force got shocked and red one said:"It's the reaper."

"That's right catch me if you can."I said and ran to another place.

"After him, we got orders to take him down."Green said and they left the knights behind.

They arrived at the fire zone looking around then I said from behind them:"well I was getting a little bored so I guess I can play with you." and I activated my duel disk.

Reiji was seeing the entire duels and noticed me leading the obelisk force to another spot.

"It seems Kane as changed to his armor."Nakajima said.

"Yes, it seems he wishes to use himself as bait since his title of reaper makes him a huge target."Reiji said.

Back at the duel the Obelisk Force had their hunting hounds with each one being a different evolution of if while I had two goblins.

**Obelisk force 1 2000**

**Obelisk force 2 2000**

**Obelisk force 3 2000**

**Obelisk force 4 2000**

**Kane 1600 LP**

"Now I summon Terrordom Jigsaw."I summoned Jigsaw to my side of the field.**500 atk.**

"Jigsaw's effect allows me to add a trap from my deck to my hand."I added a trap card."but that won't be needed as I will use him to give my two goblins a tune up."my three monsters jumped to the air, Jigsaw turned into tow green rings while my goblins turned to stars when they were inside the rings.

"Knight from the beyond, return to the world in order to find your missing head even if you must cut the heads of those that oppose you, Synchro summon, appear now Level 8 Terrordom Headless Horseman."then the monsters turned to a pillar of light, they heard a horse crying out and then from the pillar came a black horse with red eyes, the rider was armored horseman with a dark cape but he didn't have a head.**2800 atk.**

"Now I play the spell card Synchro Grade."a spell that shows Ally of Justice Decisive armor and Catastor in barriers."this allows me to summon another synchro monster but with a lower level of one in my field like Horseman, so now appear Terrordom Graboid." the spell shootsa beam to the ground and Graboid comes out of it screaming. **2600 atk.**

"Now I play Graboids effect to destroy Ultimate hunting hound and triple Hunting hound."graboid goes underground and appears from beneath those monsters destroying them.

"Now I play Berserkers Rage to allow Headless knight to attack all monsters on your field by paying 500 life points."**1100 LP.**

"But before that I play card of Demise to allow me to draw until I have 5 cards."I draw five new cards."now I play this Effect gift."a spell shows a monster giving his power to another one."the effect very simple I give Graboid a new effect like Michael over so now he can attack twice."

The Obelisk force got shocked and I ordered:"Now Graboid attack those two finish them off."Graboid attacks the two Obelisk force members that didn't have monster making them losee the rest of their life points.

"Now Horseman will attack and when he attack a monster he gains the attack while that monster loses it."Horseman charges at double hunting hound and he absorbed his attack.**Double Hunting hound 0 atk, Horseman 3200 atk.**

Horseman slices the dog in half making a explosion sending the obelisk force member to the ground, Horseman then looks at the last one who was scared and charges back and slashes the last hunting hounds head clean off making another explosion ending the duel.

I then saw them vanishing, shame I wanted a few more souls to my collection, He then raise up my hand and a lantern version of Dennis head appear and I said:"isn't that right Dennis."

"Now let's go see Yuri."I said and ran towards the ice area again.

I arrived standing on top of a ice berg and saw Yuri about to face Halil and Olga, I see he was about to get his duel disk ready but then I said:"hey Yuri, are you really going to face two weak duelist, I guess you can only fight those that are weaker than you."

Yuri looks up to see me, he got angry and I could his eye twitching, it looks like his anger did reach to the breaking point and he said:"you."

"Me."I said in a mocking way.

"I'm going to kill you."Yuri said and I ran to another place with him after me.

Yuri arrived at the fire zone in a empty building and he said:"where are you?"

I chuckled and said:"what'a wrong, can't take the fact you lost to me so badly last time, well Yuri I think it's time for you to meet another side of me."

The he heard footsteps and looks to his right to see a dark place, then I came from it as the fiend surprising Yuri, I was carrying my new lantern of Dennis and said:"now prepare to face the Fiend."

This time I will finish the job, when I defeat Yuri I will go after Zarc again, so Zarc I hope your ready I'm coming after you then your little girlfriend.

**Note:sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to end here then continue next chapter, Dennis is gone as Kane didn't want him to join the lancers so he just took him out, the Horseman is based on the Sleepy Hollow 1999 movie and hes the synchro monster for Kane plus theres no way he would have lost agains't the obelisk force since he always defeated them before now he's even stronger.**

**Terrordom Headless Horseman Level 8 2800 atk 2000 def synchro dark fiend effect: 1 tuner + one or more non-tuner monsters, if your opponent activates a spell or trap card you can pay 500 life points to negate and destroy it, once per turn when this card attacks a opponents monster it gains the attack of the opposing monster while the opponents monster loses its attack.**

**Effect Gift normal spell: targeta monsters you control and choose monster from you hand, the targted monster gains the other monsters effect until the End Phase.**


	15. Chapter 15 Terrordom vs Predaplant

**Chapter 15 Terrordom Vs Predaplant**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the other stuff here.**

Reiji was watching the tournament and saw Kane lead the obelisk force away with his armor, Shun told him that armor was what he what Academia knows him most, he was known as the reaper so he used that suit to make the Obelisk Force go after him.

"It seems Kane is a cunning one using what he was known in the XYZ dimension to make the Obelisk Force forget about the other duelists, they are most likely warned about him know after the first group faced him, now most of them are trying to find him since my father wants him taken out."Reiji said.

On the fire area I was staring down at Yuri, he was surprised to see my new form, I showed him the lanter and said:"he was a weakling, he didn't even last more than one turn, let's hope your better than him."

"Don't compare me to him, I will not be beaten so easily."Yuri said he prepares his duel disk along with me.

**DUEL**

**Yuri 4000 LP**

**Kane 4000 LP**

"I'll start this time to give you a chance."I said making him growl."I start by summoning Terrordom Ghostface in defense mode."Ghostface appears on my side of the field.**1000 def.**

"Now I set two facedowns and end my turn."I said and two facedowns appear.

"My turn draw."Yuri said and he draws his card."I now summon Ophrys Scorpio."his plant scorpion appeared.**1200 atk**

"His effect allows me to send a monster from my hand to special summon a Predaplant from my deck."he then discarded a card."now I summon Darlingtonia Cobra."his snake plant appeared.**1000 atk.**

"So your going to add a spell this is the same trick from last time so the result will be the same."I said to him.

"Not this time Cobra effect allows me to add Polymerization."Yuri said while getting his spell."but before that I play Super Polymerization."his most prized card appeared well it seems Yuri is getting desperate normaly he plays with his opponents now he is going to try to end it now."I now I will discard a card to fuse Cobra with your Ghostface."my monster got dragged to his field and then he fused him with Cobra." Appear now Starving Venom Fusion Dragon."his favourite dragon appeared and roaring at me. **2800 atk.**

"So what, you summoned your pet, last time he didn't do anything."I said to him.

"Oh yeah I now play Polymerization, with this I can fuse Starving Venom with Scorpio to form a new monster."his two monsters fused together again."I now summon Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon."the evolution of Starving Venom appeared to his side of the field.**3300 atk.**

"Now take this Greedy Venom attack his life points directly."his monsters come charging at me.

"I play Terrordom Fright, this card negates your attack and allows me to add a terrordom card to my hand."I said and saw Yuri's dragon stop, then I took a new card out.

"Darn you."Yuri said angry at me."I end my turn."

"My turn draw."I said then I look at the card."well then Yuri it was fun see ing you again but this is where it ends."

"What are you talking about, I have monster while you don't have any on your field."Yuri said.

"That is going to change, I now play monster reborn, I summon back Ghostface."Ghostface comes back.**1500 atk.**

"Now I summon Terrordom Jigsaw."Jigsaw comes to my side of the field.**500 atk.**

"His effect allows me to add a trap from my deck to my hand."I added one of my traps."now I play my facedown card Djinn's Wish with this I can play a spell from your graveyard on my side of the field."the trap hits Yuri's grave and brought a card to my field witht he back facing Yuri."and what better choice then Super Polymerization."it turned around and made a blackhole.

"What?!"Yuri said in shock.

"With this I can now become the strongest duelist in existance, I now discard a card to fuse your dragon with Ghostface."I said discarding a card, then his dragon got dragged making Yuri scared, then Ghostface went inside the blackhole too."Creature from the darkness that feeds on the fear of others, appear now to spread terror to the world and give them something to be afraid off I now Fusion Summon Terrordom Pennywise."then Pennyise came out laughing.**2800 atk.**

He then looks at Yuri and said:"how about a balloon flower boy."

"Now I play Dark shape this allows me to special summon a Terrordom monster from my deck but they need to have a lower level than one of my monsters like Pennywise, so appear Maniac Cop."Maniac cop appears.**2000 atk.**

"Now I'll tune Jigsaw with Maniac Cop."they jumped to the air with Jigsaw turning into rings while Maniac cop turned to stars when he went inside of them."Knight from the beyond, return to the world in order to find your missing head even if you must cut the heads of those that oppose you, Synchro summon, appear now Level 8 Terrordom Headless Horseman." Horseman came out and stood by Pennywise.**2800 atk.**

"It can't be."Yuri said.

"I can, now my monsters take him down."I ordered and both of them charge at Yuri, Yuri was stunned then Pennywise arm turned into a pincer while Horseman took out his sword, then they slash at him ending the duel.

"Your mine."I said then I made the spirit arm to go inside of Yuri.

Zarc felt another presence and saw the arm again, it grabbed him and he said:"no, not again."he was then being pulled out.

Then a giant spirit version of the Fiend's face appeared like what Freddy did once, he got shocked seeing me and I said:"well Zarc your going to be appart of the most powerful being in the world, don't worry your girlfriend will join you as well, welcome to your new home."

"NO."Zarc said and then he pulls himself put but he left a good chunk of his power behind.

"Well at leadt your wimp now, next time you won't escape."I said then I brought he energy to the real world.

I look at the orb with a grin, then I look at Yuri on the floor and said:"well I could just make you appart of me."I walked towards him but then he vanished back to Academia."Darn it, well theres always next time." I absorbed the orb and made a new lamp of Yuri's head."also another prize."I then took out Super Polymerization

I then left the place to go after the Obelisk Force again, I went all over the place taking them down one by one as both the Fiend and the reaper, I could see them get scared and trying to know which is the real me, I was then looking over the entire Battle Royal and saw those that I saved survive but their got eliminated by Shun, Yuzu and the other known duelists, I then saw the same duel that Yuya had with the obelisk force but it seems Yuto decided to help him at the last second and they won, it seems nobody will be carded by them thanks to me, but I did take a couple of souls from those losers so I decided to play mind games.

The Professor was in his throne room, he wasn't having a good day since he was told that the reaper was at Standard taking out the obelisk force along with some demon, some of the soldiers have gone missing again.

Then something appeared in front of him, it was a mirror with a demonic face and it mae him get up in shock, then the Fiends face came out of it.

"Well, well professor, so good to meet you."I said.

"Who are you, are you the Reaper or this Demon?"Leo demanded.

"Who am I is not important, what is important is what you do will not matter, you want to bring your little girl back to make the dimensions back to be one."I said making him shock that I knew his plan."well you will never see your baby again, not even if you get her other halfs since I will get her soul along with Zarc."I then shot a green mist at him making Leo fall to the ground and the mirror vanished.

Leo got up slowly and said:"no, this can't be, I will not lose Ray."

Back at Standard I decided to wait for the battle royal to end, I then saw Yuzu with Tsukikage, Gongenzaka, Shun and Sawatari after they defeated the Obelisk Force so I jumped towards them, when I landed in front of them they got surprised and I was in my normal form and said:"well isn't this a party."

"You."Yuzu said.

"It's Kane Manson."Sawatari said.

"What are you doing here?"Gongenzaka said.

"Simple I came to see you guys along with my pal Shun."I said.

"He's your friend."Yuzu said looking at Shun.

"Allies."Shun said.

"So why are you here?"Tsukikage asked.

"If you mean this place well I just defeated a bunch of Obelisk force members, it's good that you all passed since I took most of them out, now if you excuse me I need to find a few more stragglers."I then ran off.

"He is strange."Tsukikage said.

"Maybe, but he is known to be one of the best duelists that I know."Shun said.

When I was looking around I noticed that Yuya was just walking around, it seems Sora didn't come back, most likely because of PTSD, Mieuru was walking around too and then I saw Olga again which made me smirk.

When she was walkign around I said:"Well Olga."She stopped to look behind to see me."It's nice to see you again."

"You."Olga said and she steps back.

"Why do you ran from me, all I want to know if you decided to be mine or not."I said as I got close to her.

"I don't know."Olga said then she hit a wall.

"Then let me help you."I said and I was in front of her,

I then kissed her making her get shocked with a blush, then after a few seconds she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, I then broke it up to look into her eyes and said:"now you are mine."I then took her hand and guided her out of this place, I'll be keeping her until the tournament is over.

We went to a building to a secluded spot where no one could see us, then I was sitting on the floor with her on my lap and her head on my chest, I then patted her head waiing for the right time, I did what I had to do now I can get to the Synchro Dimension.

**Note:I skipped most of the Battle royal since most of it just the Obelisk Force and that would be repetitive to write so many times since they would just be the same Kane beats them and they either die or go back to Academia, also Kane is doing his thing so we won't be seeing most of them, also to andwer the guest reviews ues it was the goblins from troll 2 and the reason why because he would get attacked by all sides and hes not ready to face the entire academia duelist he prefers to take them out one at a time.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Past

**Chapter 16 The Past**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the other stuff here.**

While I was waiting for the battle Royal to end, I was caressing Olga's hair while she was sitting on my lap, I then remember the time in my world those dark times.

When I was eight I had a good mother and father they always took care of me, they made me smile, my mother had long black hair and green eyes while my father had brown hair and red eyes, they always try to make me happy but then it all changed one day.

I was night time I was in my room sleeping in my bed, then I heard a noise downstairs, I got out of bed and walked out of my room, I then looked to see a couple of shadows and heard my mother scream, then gun shots were heard, I got scared then my father body was on the floor with a gunshot on his body and he was dead.

I cried then I heard my mother said:"please don't kill my baby."then another show was heard, and somethig fell to the floor but I knew it was my mother, then from the shadows I saw two men wearing black clothes and ski masks, I went to my room to hide, I was so scared but then that fear turned to hate, I went to the mirror in my room and opened it, I went outside and heard the killers barge into my room.

"Where is that brat?"I heard one them say.

I ran towards the basement and opened the door to the outside, I went down stairs to see a bunch of tools and it gave me an idea.

One of the killers was walking down the halls one another was in the kitchen, the one in the hall opened a door while holding a shotgun, it was my parent's bedroom when he entered he then got hit in the back os his head knocking him to the floor.

The one in the kitchen heard and said:"Bob."he then goes to find him, while running through the halls he then got hit by baseball bat sending him to the ground unconscious.

The guy woke up to see he was tied to a chair in the basement, his mask was off to reveal his bald head, he looks foward and saw me with my back turned at him the only light was a small light from the ceiling that only showing me and the piece of the table I was working on.

"You little shit, let me go."He said to me.

"No."I said to him.

"You will let me go and tell where is my brother."he demanded.

"Your brother, how about this why did you kill my mommy and daddy?"I asked him.

"Not that will matter we came here looking for some easy victims while getting some cash."he said.

"So that was it, money, well for your brother."I said then I stepped aside.

He got shocked to see his brother face was destroyed.

"No, what are you going to do with me?"He asked me scared what I will do with him.

"You will see."I said to him and he screamed.

Next day the killers were found in the house along with my parents, I was taken to a orphanage and no one was able to find any clues that I did killed them they only found that those two guys killed my parents.

I was then adopted by another family but they were abusive to me, the man was a drunk that used me as a punching bag while the mother screamed at me and blame for everything, they try to vent their anger on me but the last straw is when they tried to burn my teddy bear that last thing I had from my parents, I threw a pot at their heads and tied them up, when they woke they were in their bed and they could smell gas, they got scared and I was outside of the house, I threw a lighter to the house and left, it exploded killing them both.

After that I decided to live on my own and soon after a few years I got back my parents home since it was signed to my name when I reached a certain age, I got into Yugioh when I was little and still played and the deaths didn't bother me since why should I care for bad people, I then also got into horror movies since they were like me in away.

In the Present I still remembered that day, the day I realised fear was the only thing to keep bad people in their place, the Battle Royal was now over and I got up and held Olga's hand.

"Let's go."I said and she nodded.

We went to exit since it didn't have a winner but I knew this I just needed to get rid of the obelisk force and be in the Lancers now I will be getting close to complete my goal, soon all the dimensions will be under my rule and those that dare defy me will be taken down like the dogs that they are.

**Note:Sorry for it being short but I wanted this chapter to explain Kane's origin and this one is for both him here and in Dark Saviors, next chapter will be the Lancers forming and them going to the Synchro dimension so hope you all enjoy it.**


	17. Chapter 17 Lancers revealed

**Chapter 17 Lancers revealed**

**I don't own Yugioh arc-v, the horror characters in this story or the other stuff here.**

The Battle Royal was over and I was told that Reiji was planning to tell everyone what happened, Reiji had his duel with Yuya but I didn't care what they do, I was with my girls waiting in a room with Masumi, Olga, Mikiyo, Serena, Ruri and Rin, I got so many girls that fell for my charms but I wonder what kinda of challenge I'll get when I go to the Synchro dimension since here I already finished my job.

At the Stadium Reiji showed the ones that survived the battle royal with Yuzu there instead, they're little friends cheered for them along with the crowd then I did my entrance.

The Fiend music then started making them all stopped, then I came out as the Fiend holding Dennis lamp, everyone got shocked seeing me it seems some wanted me to lose, ha they can never get rid off me, I then walk to Shun's side and waiting for the party.

"What he passed."Ayu said.

"No fair why did that meanie get to be with Yuya and Yuzu."Futoshi said.

I then turn my head towards them and causing the kids to hide back behind Yuya's mother.

"Now all the members have arrived."Reiji said then he explained to them about what happened in the Battle Royal and they were shocked to hear about Academia and that were a new team called the Lancers, all these fools think that Academia is some nightmare when I'm the true Nightmare.

I look at Yuya who was shaking and asked."what, are you scared?"

"Shut up!"Yuya yelled at me surprising everyone else while I chuckled.

"What's wrong I only asked a question."I said.

"My problem is I found Sora again and he was still shaking in our duel trying to make sure you wouldn't find him, people like you that makes everyone scared is not a duelist and I won't accept you as a part of this team."Yuya said.

"Man what a loser."Sawatari said.

"So what, what are you going to do, say how about we give this paying folks a extra duel."I said surprising them."yeah you and me let's see if you can surpass me this time, or will you fail."I look at Reiji who nodded making me smile."also no action field, not any of that garbage."

"Garbage."Most of the lancers said with Reiji and Shun staying quite.

"Yes garbage, entertainment, action duels what garbage it changes the duels what they should be, that is right I hate action duels because of the stupid Action Cards they mean nothing to me, they are tools of the weak."I said making Yuya angry.

Everyone stood to the sides while I dueled Yuya.

**DUEL**

**Yuya 4000 LP**

**Kane 4000 LP**

"I'll start, I'll summon Hip Hippo in defense mode."Hippo appeared.**800 def.**

"Hey steaks."I said making Hippo scared.

"I then place a facedown and end my turn."Yuya said setting a facedown.

"My turn draw."I draw my card."I now summon Terrordom Leatherface."Leatherface then appeared in field.**2000 atk.**

"Now let's get some lunch done cut that Hippo up."I said and Leatherface charges at Hippo.

"I play Hippo Carnival."Yuya said playing a facedown and three hippos appeared and Leatherface slashes one of them.

"I play the quick play spell card Terrordom Instinct this allows me to summon another Terrordom from my hand so I summon Terrordom Goblin."I then summoned Goblin.**1300 atk.**

"No his effect allows me to summon his own friends."then the other two goblins appeared surprising Yuya."Attack again."The Goblins then threw they're wooden spears stabbing each of the hippos destroying Yuya's field.

"Would you look at that, I defeated your entire field and all because you use those stupid action cards, I now set a facedown and end my turn."I said.

"Yuya."His friends said worried about him.

"My turn draw."Yuya draws."I now summon Silver Fang."Silver Fang appears on his field.**1800 atk.**

"Now Silver Claws effect allows him to gain 300 atk and he'll attack Leatherface."Silver Fang charges.**2100 atk.**

Sliver Claw destroys Leatherface.**Kane 3900 LP.**

"Thank you now I play Terrordom Soul."the face reveals trap card with a soul with two cards."this allows me to to add a terrordom card and a spell card from my deck, so I'll add Michael and polymerazation."I added the two cards.

"I play a facedown and end my turn."Yuya said setting a facedown.

"My turn draw, now I play polymerazation I fuse my two goblins, Creature from the darkness that feeds on the fear of others, appear now to spread terror to the world and give them something to be afraid off I now Fusion Summon Terrordom Pennywise."Pennywise then appears with a smile. **2800 atk.**

"Now I sacrifice my last goblin to summon Michael Myers."Michael then appears on his field.**2100 atk.**

"Get em."I said and then they charged at him.

"I play negate attack to end the battle phase."Yuya's trap stopped them and they went back."oh well, I play a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn draw, I play pot of greed."Yuya draws two more cards."then I set Stargazer magician and Timegazer magician to set the pendulum scales."then his pendulums appeared."now I pendulum summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon, Performapal Radish Horse and Drumerilla."then his three monsters came to his side of the field.

"Yay Yuya onii chan summoned his best monster."Ayu said.

"I now overlay Radish Horse and silver fang."then his two monsters went to the overlay network."I now xyz summon dark rebellion xyz dragon."

"What?!"I said then dark rebellion appeared, I looked at Yuto and wondered how Yuya has it did he lend him the card.

"I now detach a overlay unit to activate Dark Rebellions effect on Pennywise." Pennywise got caught by the chains.**1400 atk Dark rebbelion 2800 atk.**

"Then I'll do it again."**700 atk 3500 atk.**

"Now I attack Pennywise with Odd eyes."Odd eyes then prepares his attack.

"I now play Terrordom mischief not only does this end the battle phase I can then look at the top of my deck and if it's a spell I can play it."Odd eyes stopped and draw the top card making me grin."I now play Super Polymerazation."then a vortex appeared behind me."now I can discard a card to fuse monsters from both our field."this shocked them."I now fuse Pennywise with Odd eyes."then odd eyes got dragged to the vortex.

"ODD EYES!"Yuya said shocked.

Then he merged with pennywise and I said:"I fusion summon Terrordom Odd-Pennywise."then a new monsters came Pennywise was a giant with the lower half being Odd eyes being attached to it like stiches, the arms were giant pinces and Pennywise laughed at Yuya.**4000 atk.**

Yuya could only stare at the monsters in shock, he falls to his knees and drops his cards, everyone was shocked to see the monster too while I was laughing.

"Yes I win, you made a mistake that caused your pet to become one with my monster."I said.

"How could he do that to Odd-Eyes."Yuzu said while Gong was mad.

Yuya wasn't moving then time was u and it was my turn.

"My turn draw, now I play mind control to take control of dark rebellion."Dark rebellion goes to my side."now I attack with Michael."Michael slashes drumerilla."now Pennywise attack Yuya and end this duel."Pennywise then makes odd eyes head grabs Yuya and throws him up, everyone looks in shock as Pennywise teeth turned sharp and he opens it as Yuya falls, then he ate him ending the duel, the monsters vanished and Yuya was on the ground staring into the sky.

I laughed and left the place while his friends go to check on him, after that Reiji told the lancers they were going to have a system on they're duel disks to be able to play action fields I said now to put that garbage in mine, he tried to change my mind but Shun said not to bother me with it and I was glad I didn't get it.

I was back in my hotel room with my girls there, I was back in my normal looks like while on my bed with the girls around me resting next to me, I heard Yuya dueld his mom to break his mindset but that didn't matter what i did to him made sure that he can't beat me since I'm now the best duelist in this entire universe and I will never be beaten by academia or the lancers I will become the ruler of the entire world and no one will be able to stop me.

**Note:sorry if it's been a long time but I needed some time off from this a bit and yeah I made Yuya lose again since he doesn't like Kane so he demanded a duel so that kane wouldn't be a Lancer, now to answer a few reviews he might have the puppet msaters puppets and for a new story I'm not certain a deck with another riders for Kane, now this is just a preview before they go to the Synchro dimension and Kane won't be in the facility since he's not stupid he would rather wait and see them when they're at the tournament.**


End file.
